


The Soldier's Core

by eleinuin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Some Humor, one tag one spoiler, r75
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: Soldado:76 recibe una petición de ayuda en un rescate que no puede ignorar, y quedará involucrado definitivamente con el (casi) nuevo Overwatch y su letal contrapartida: Talon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No añado más tags porque espoilean totalmente la historia. Tomad en serio la advertencia de problemas de salud mental, nadie sobrevive a todo eso con sólo unas pocas pesadillas.  
> No prometo una regularidad pero tengo pensados al menos los siguientes 10 capítulos. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> Estoy enamorada de la voz de Soldier: 76, que en español lo dobla el grandísimo Ramón Langa. Por favor, cuando leáis las frases de Soldado: 76, tenedla en mente.

 

Por supuesto que las noches también eran húmedas y calurosas, y apenas daban tregua a los incautos que no tenían a mano un aire acondicionado. La tela se arrapaba a la piel, y hasta las gafas se deslizaban por las narices.

 

No es que él lo necesitara, claro. A la carrera y con el corazón acelerado, habría estado sudando hasta en Siberia. Agradecía, eso si, la protección de su visor táctico que impedía que las gotas de sudor le picasen los ojos.

 

Otro par de tiros sonó en la calleja, pero pudo esquivar con facilidad, moviéndose de forma impredecible (lección primera de la guía de supervivencia de un vigilante). Le facilitaba el trabajo que pusiesen amateurs a defender la información sensible que él necesitaba. No es que estuviese exento de riesgo, por supuesto, pero nada que su ropa reforzada no pudiese proteger.

 

Debía llegar a su coche y largarse de la ciudad, pero antes debía despistar a sus perseguidores. O eliminarlos, claro.

 

Tardó menos de un segundo en tomar la decisión. No estaba cargándose a unos vigilantes de seguridad por hacer su trabajo si realmente no empezaban a ser una molestia. Por la generosa curva abdominal que habían conseguido ese par de guardias, eran amantes de la comida rápida; no sería difícil darles esquinazo.

 

Así que siguió corriendo, zigzagueando por las oscuras calles del casco antiguo de Málaga, rifle de pulso en su regazo. Percibió las viejas paredes de piedra centenaria, los antiguos edificios de colores claros y con balcones llenos de geranios y esparragueras. Las luces de neón de las tiendas cerradas iluminaban los charcos del suelo: hacía poco que el camión de la limpieza había pasado por allí. A las 4 de la mañana aun había gente en las calles, no era del todo anormal. En las ciudades pintorescas había vida a cualquier hora en época estival: turistas y borrachos. Y sobre todo turistas borrachos.

 

Él era demasiado rápido para cualquiera de las 2 tipologías de persona con las que se cruzaba.

 

A los 2 minutos empezó a oír las sirenas de la policía, pero él ya se había metido en el callejón que buscaba, protegido por grandes contenedores de basura (agradablemente sorprendido por el serio interés en el reciclaje del vecindario) y un balcón viejo y accesible desde ellos. Había escondido una muda. Salió por el otro lado del callejón con unas bermudas caquis y una camisa hawaiana roja, arrastrando una maleta con ruedas y con un mapa de la ciudad en la mano. El detalle definitivo por el que nadie dudaría de su disfraz eran los calcetines blancos debajo de las sandalias de senderismo.

 

Dios, a Gabriel le hubiese dado un infarto de la risa.

 

Frunció el ceño mientras se ponía las gafas de pasta, encendía un cigarrillo y se acercaba a otro grupo de turistas a las puertas de lo que parecía un hotel baratillo. La policía pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, sin darle siquiera un segundo vistazo.

 

No tardó ni 2 minutos en encontrar un taxi descargando a 4 jóvenes turistas (¿holandeses?) borrachos (oh, que sorpresa…) que muy amablemente (y con poca estabilidad) se ofrecieron a ayudarle a meter la maleta en el maletero. Una vez el trabajo estuvo hecho, les dio las gracias, tiró el cigarro y pudo meterse en el interior del taxi dando una dirección cercana a su coche. Evidentemente otro hotel lleno de turistas.

No tenía que preocuparse por las cámaras del interior del coche automatizado, protegido por su gran mapa. La policía sólo pediría las grabaciones si hubiese dejado alguna pista en su huida, pero por el robo de un ordenador en una sucursal bancaria no estaría en su top ten de prioridades. Por otra parte, la compañía de taxis guardaba las grabaciones 2 semanas. En ese tiempo ni siquiera les pasaría por la cabeza revisarlas, y la ausencia de conductor hacía incluso más fácil su huida.

 

Se rascó la blanca barba con aire ausente. Había sido un acierto dejársela crecer y era, al contrario que su cuero cabelludo, espesa y recia. Ocultaba buena parte de las cicatrices que le habían quedado de la explosión de Zurich. Los primeros días cuando se miraba al espejo, se acordaba a menudo de Reindhart y su vibrante risa. Pero Soldado 76 no reía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

Pagó la carrera con tarjeta y fingió buscar su reserva entre unos papeles, dándole la espalda a lo que seguro eran las cámaras del hall del hotel.

 

Una vez el taxi se hubo ido, empezó a caminar por las calles adyacentes. El coche estaba a 5 minutos a pie, y no veía el momento de llegar a la habitación que tenía reservada en un hostal de mala muerte, ducharse y mirar qué había tan importante en el ordenador portátil que acababa de substraer de la sucursal bancaria.

 

Acababa de robar en un banco y ni siquiera se había llevado el dinero, que le hubiese ido la mar de bien. No es que se hubiese convertido en un ladrón, suspiró para si mismo pensando en sus cuentas bancarias secretas con cada vez menos recursos. Esperaba que el chivatazo que le había hecho llegar alguien por la red valiese la pena. De hecho lo sabía, la información de Enar## siempre era jugosa y fiable.

 

Arrancó el motor del hoover más comercializado en los últimos 10 años, del color más vendido en ese periodo de tiempo, y empezó su viaje de vuelta a lo que, por un par de días, sería su hogar.

 

 ______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Ángela Ziegler estaba nerviosa.

 

Llevaba 3 días hospedándose en uno de los mejores hoteles de Granada, visitando las maravillas que afortunadamente habían sobrevivido a la Crisis Ómnica. Unas pequeñas y merecidas vacaciones antes de dirigirse a Barcelona, ciudad de ciencia e investigación, donde la esperaban 2 conferencias sobre nanotecnología y usos médicos.

 

Pero no fue hasta esa misma tarde que había estado notando cosas que no le parecían tener mucho sentido de forma puntual, pero que una vez miradas en su conjunto, daban muy mala espina.

 

Los guardias del hotel la habían empezado a mirar a ella. Concretamente a ella. Ni un solo vistazo a Marina o a Paula, sus colegas y amigas con las que compartía el viaje. La miraban a ella, la observaban.

 

Dos horas más tarde, empezó a notar a grandes hombres con oscuros trajes de chaqueta. ¿A quién se le ocurre vestir de traje negro una tarde de agosto en Granada? Solo a los que van de uniforme, claro.

Y ya sabemos qué tipo de persona tiene como uniforme un traje negro.

 

Ángela no llevaba guardaespaldas. Había dejado Overwatch hacía ya casi 6 años, después de lo sucedido en Zurich y la puesta en marcha de la ley Petras.

 

No había tenido corazón para seguir.

 

Había rehecho su vida con sudor y lágrimas. Empezó a trabajar en el hospital de Suiza, su tierra natal, y empezó a asumir cada vez más y más trabajo, y más responsabilidades. Hizo nuevos amigos, encontró sentido a su vida, y por fin el corazón dejó de doler.

 

Lo anestesió.

 

Durante las primeras horas de la noche ella y sus amigas habían estado paseando por las callejuelas de Granada, fragantes de jazmín y azahar, llenas de bares y luces, y deliciosas tapas, pero su humor estaba cayendo en picado. Se sentía observada, vigilada. Y no quería abandonar la seguridad de las multitudes por un sencillo motivo: había cosas que no se hacían delante de 300 testigos.

 

Pero Marina y Paula llegaron a su límite, agotadas pidiendo volver al hotel. Y Ángela no quería ponerlas en peligro, así que tuvo que tomar una dura decisión: volver con ellas al hotel para que no las tomaran como rehenes y ser capturada con seguridad, o escapar y esconderse hasta llegar a la embajada con lo puesto, con posibilidades reales de salir airosa. Decidió fundir los 2 planes, explicó la situación y decidieron dirigirse a la embajada, aunque podía ver una mirada escéptica en Paula, que llevaba los tacones en la mano y un mohín enfurruñado.

 

En el momento en el que vio el coche patrulla dirigirse hacia ellas, supo que había tardado demasiado en tomar la decisión.

 

Los dos policías bajaron del coche. La miraron.

 

Alzaron las pistolas al grito de -¡Policía! ¡Arriba las manos!-

 

Y por supuesto la apuntaban a ella.

 

La parte buena es que Marina y Paula ahora no tenían ninguna duda, alzando las tres los brazos. Ángela buscó alternativas a su alrededor, pero rápidamente la gente de su entorno se había apartado de ellas.

 

Las observaban como criminales. Las juzgaban.

 

No obtendría ayuda de ellos.

 

Rápidamente y con eficiencia fue esposada por la policía. Sólo ella.

 

Marina y Paula ya se estaban quejando, llamando rápidamente a quienes ellas creyeran que la podían ayudar por una detención errónea.

 

Mientras la metían en el coche patrulla, Ángela observó que 3 hombres en trajes negros se les acercaban mientras hacían señas a los policías para que los siguiesen. Rápidamente dedujo que, o no eran policías de verdad, o que estaban comprados. En cualquier caso, el resultado había sido un sencillo secuestro.

 

No era una detención errónea. La habían buscado porque alguien la necesitaba para alguna oscura investigación. O para revelar secretos sobre Overwatch.

 

No sabía cual le daba más miedo.

 

-Athena, por dios, si me escuchas- Dijo suavemente en alemán. -Si me oyes, necesito ayuda.- La boca seca, totalmente vulnerable, manos enmanilladas. Y lo había visto venir pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. -Por favor…- prácticamente rezó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El corazón le latía rápidamente mientras miraba a los 2 policías, que se habían vuelto a mirarla mientras cuchicheaba en alemán.

 

-Lo siento rubita- dijo el copiloto con una sonrisa -Solo español e inglés.- Y devolvió su atención hacia el frente, pendiente de los hombres de negro que ya se estaban introduciendo en un gran coche negro.

 

 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

-Winston!- gritó la voz sintética de Athena, mientras hacía sonar la alarma.

 

Y Winston se había despertado, con el corazón en la boca y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, preparado para cualquier intruso que fuese tan idiota como para asaltarlo en su propia casa, el Observatorio de Gibraltar.

 

-¡¿Qué pasa, Athena?! ¿Dónde están?- Winston ya se había puesto las gafas y se dirigía hacia el centro de comando de Athena. Tardaría mucho en olvidar el asalto sufrido hacía escasamente dos meses por parte de Talon. No lo volverían a encontrar en baja forma.

 

-Winston, hemos recibido una petición de auxilio de Ángela Ziegler- contestó Athena, con voz tensa. Inmediatamente puso la grabación en la que Ángela pedía auxilio.

 

Winston no tenía un gran nivel de alemán, pero las palabras “ayuda” y “por favor” las tenía grabadas a fuego en 20 idiomas.

 

-Athena, ¿donde se encuentra Ángela? Hay algún operativo cerca que la pueda ayudar?- La voz de Winston estaba cargada de preocupación. Athena ya estaba mostrando un mapa de la Península Ibérica, tratando de triangular su posición.

 

-¿Granada?- tartamudeó Winston. No se encontraba lejos, pero sin un transporte lo suficientemente rápido tampoco llegaría a tiempo. Repasó rápidamente las opciones de transporte que tenía, no dando con una solución viable. Por otra parte, Tracer se encontraba en una misión con el CO-WING-11, el transporte más rápido de su base. Aunque su llegada se esperaba para mañana, quizás pudiese adelantar su regreso.

 

Antes de poder empezar a hablar, Athena ya se estaba pronunciando.

 

-El CO-WING-11 se encuentra actualmente estacionado en la República del Congo. El depósito tiene suficiente combustible para llegar en caso de partida inmediata hasta Granada y volver al Observatorio de Gibraltar. La duración estimada del trayecto seria de 3 horas y 12 minutos.-

 

Winston asentía, por ahora era el único plan viable. -Bien, Athena, contacta…- Su discurso fue interrumpido por Athena.

-Existe una alternativa más eficiente y rápida.- La voz templada de Athena captó toda la atención de Winston. -Soldado: 76 se encuentra a sólo 50 minutos de la ubicación de Ángela Ziegler.-

 

-¿Soldado:76?- Frunció el ceño -¿Qué te hace pensar que ayudaría a la Doctora Ziegler ese… criminal?- prácticamente escupió la última palabra. No estaba para discusiones en un momento como este.

 

-Winston, no me cabe ninguna duda que Soldado: 76 ayudará a la Angela Ziegler si se lo pides. Puedo piratear su comunicador para ponerte en contacto con él ahora mismo.-

 

La mandíbula de Winston se quedó floja ¿Por qué Athena creía que ese ladrón iba a ayudar a Ángela?  ¿Como conocía su ubicación?

Es más, ¿Como sabía siquiera Athena qué teléfono tenía que piratear para ponerse en contacto con él?

 

La mente de Winston era una tormenta de preguntas, hasta que dedujo a la más importante de todas. ¿Qué le estaba escondiendo Athena?

 

Su hilo de pensamiento se cortó bruscamente, porque la línea telefónica ya estaba sonando. A los 4 segundos contestó una voz sintética pero claramente masculina: -Tienes ocho segundos, no los desperdicies-


	2. Capítulo 2

-Tienes ocho segundos- respondió una voz de gravilla, claramente masculina.

Winston no sabía qué esperaba, pero la voluntad de ayudar a una amiga le dio la determinación. -La doctora Ángela Ziegler está en peligro, necesitamos tu ayuda- Hubieron dos segundos de silencio, hasta que quien se suponía era Soldado: 76 contestó, claramente molesto.

-Vamos a saltarnos la parte en la que os pregunto quienes sois y como habéis pirateado mi comunicador. Pasadme su ubicación a este dispositivo inmediatamente, junto con toda la información relevante- Su tono de voz no admitía discusión. Winston ya estaba pensando qué curso tomar cuando Athena se le adelantó, voz sintética y melódica en suave sumisión.

-Información descargada. Ángela Ziegler se encuentra ahora mismo en seguimiento a través de su dispositivo móvil. Su rastreo se hará difícil si se deshacen de él. Estableciendo seguimiento de todos los dispositivos móviles cercanos a ella.- Athena estaba brillante, eficiente, el centro neurálgico de Overwatch otra vez. Winston la admiró mientras tomaba las riendas electrónicas de la situación, pero definitivamente no le gustó su sometimiento a las órdenes del soldado.

-Conexión establecida. Se encuentra en el interior de un vehículo de la Policía de Málaga- El modelo de vehículo y la matrícula aparecieron en la tercera holopantalla. -Dos secuestradores en el vehículo, supuestamente policías. Estableciendo conexión con el vehículo delantero. Cuatro ocupantes, supuestamente relacionados con el secuestro. Se confirma el seguimiento de cualquier dispositivo móvil a 10 metros de la víctima- Apareció un punto amarillo luminoso con una foto de carnet reciente de Ángela Ziegler en el mapa de carreteras de la gran holopantalla principal. El punto se movía a poca velocidad. A mucha distancia apareció un punto azul en la carretera, con el número 76 etiquetado.

-Contactando con Oxton- anunció la voz de Athena, muy profesional. Winston se centró en la llamada pendiente mientras en segundo plano su cerebro archivaba las preguntas que vendrían después.

-¿Winston? ¿Eres tú, cielo?- La voz de Lena solo dejaba entrever una ligera somnolencia. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Lena, la doctora Ángela Ziegler ha sido secuestrada. Necesito que cojas el CO-WING-11 y ayudes en el rescate- La voz de Winston era firme, autoritaria, preocupada. -Athena ya ha descargado en tu comunicador todos los datos que necesitas. Vas armada, ¿no?- No pensaba enviar a Lena desarmada, eso estaba fuera de discusión.

El tono de incredulidad era absoluto-¿Como que ayudar en el rescate? ¿Quién se encuentra en la misión? ¡¿No te estarás poniendo en peligro, verdad?!- Lena sabía que McCree se encontraba en EUA, Hana en Coreas Unidas, Torbjörn no había salido de Suecia en un par de años, y Reinhardt estaba perdido en algún lugar de Europa. Si, prácticamente todos estaban desperdigados por el mundo. O muertos.

-No te preocupes, no tengo un medio de transporte lo suficientemente rápido para poder ayudarla desde Gibraltar- En su voz había pesar. Suspiró, no había sido su elección. -Presta atención, Lena. Soldado: 76 se encuentra en camino para el rescate. Cuando llegues, trae a Ángela. No es seguro que ella vaya sola ahora mismo- Miró de refilón la holopantalla del mapa de carretera donde aparecían los dos puntos luminosos con sus respectivos iconos. Sus ojos

descansaron inconscientemente en el logo de Athena que aparecía en la pantalla. -Lena, no me fio de ese criminal. Ha estado asaltando antiguas bases de Overwatch y ha asesinado para ello. No sé qué motivaciones tiene para lanzarse al rescate de la doctora Ziegler sin preguntar, pero mantente alerta- Su voz era grave. Estaba preocupado, receloso.

-¿Soldado: 76? ¡¡¿En seeeeeerio?!!- Soltó un agudo silbido. De fondo se oían los sonidos de cremalleras, tazas y grifos abiertos. Y pasos muy rápidos. -¿Le has prometido algún tipo de recompensa?- La boca llena. Parecía que estaba desayunando de camino al avión. En una de las holopantallas globales, apareció un punto naranja con una foto reciente de Lena Oxton.

-No, Lena, ni siquiera ha preguntado por una recompensa- Gruñó. Y ahora ese hecho le llamaba la atención, como si no tuviese más que preguntas en la cabeza y ni una sola respuesta. En menos de 3 segundos su mente ya había pensado al menos 3 escenarios en los que Soldado: 76 salía ganando con el secuestro o el rescate de Ángela, pero ninguno probable.

Diez segundos más tarde, la conocida como Tracer anunció su despegue.

Winston se volvió a centrar en las 4 holopantallas que tenía delante, junto con la información que Athena había podido conseguir. Ella era quien manejaba la conversación con Soldado: 76.

-No he notado un incremento de la velocidad de su vehículo, Soldado: 76- mencionó Athena, con un tono casual pero con un retintín casi acusador.

Al otro lado del comunicador, un gruñido y algunos ruidos guturales. Soldado: 76 se encontraba intentando ponerse los pantalones militares en un coche de tamaño medio mientras el piloto automático le llevaba al punto de destino marcado por Athena -No esperarás que me presente en el rescate sin un mínimo de armadura, supongo- su tono imitaba al de Athena, entre irónico y altanero.

El propio tamaño del soldado no facilitaba el trabajo de un cambio de ropa y chanclas al equipo mínimamente blindado de vigilante dentro de un coche en marcha, y definitivamente no le iba a explicar los pormenores a Athena, o a Winston -No tenéis permiso para obtener ningún tipo de imagen de mi comunicador, por cierto- Toda precaución era poca, con la iniciativa que había demostrado Athena. La cual cosa le llevaba a pensar en sus propias palabras en el inicio de la conversa. -Si tienes tanto tiempo como para monitorear mi vehículo, quiero saber quienes sois y qué queréis de Ángela Ziegler- Su tono de voz era grave pero neutro. En realidad ya sabía quienes eran. Había reconocido la voz de Winston, y el protocolo de comunicación de Athena con el que durante tantos años había trabajado; pero tenía una identidad que proteger y, por lo tanto, una tapadera que cubrir.

Mientras, la maldita bota se resistía a dejar entrar el pie, y había dejado el salpicadero del hoover lleno de marcas de la suela. Se mordió la lengua para no empezar a cagarse en la familia del zapatero en voz alta.

Un fuerte suspiro del gorila fue la antesala, las cejas juntas. La gruesa y vibrante voz de Winston hizo la presentación.

-Soy Winston, y la voz femenina que oyes se llama Athena. Somos lo que queda de la antigua organización llamada Ovewatch- Un breve silencio -Supongo que ya sabes quienes somos, dado que te has dedicado a asaltar las antiguas instalaciones de Overwatch anteriormente- Su tono de voz contenía una fría cólera. Delante de las holopantallas, Winston se recolocaba las gafas en un gesto que traicionaba sus inquietudes. Dudaba de cuanta información debía facilitar al soldado, pero también quería saber cuanta información estaba ya en su poder.

La ONU lo había dejado al cargo del observatorio de Gibraltar principalmente porque no sabían qué hacer con él. Sin patria más que la luna, sin familiares o tutores a los que acudir, siendo un científico brillante en el cuerpo de un gorila. Él se encargaba del mantenimiento del observatorio, y también de su seguridad. Pero no tenía acceso a toda la información que le hubiera gustado de Overwatch. Su rango no había sido lo suficientemente alto.

La voz del soldado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. -Si, os conozco a ambos- Su voz era baja y grave. En su mente, recordaba a una mujer con los ojos llenos de determinación y coraje para ayudar a sus compañeros, armada con su traje Valkyrie, el caduceo y una pistola. Una voluntad férrea para cambiar el mundo -Rescataré a vuestra amiga- Sentenció con voz de gravilla.

La voz femenina de Athena interrumpió -Me encargaré de facilitar la llegada al punto de destino con la mayor celeridad posible, entonces- Notó un acelerón en el vehículo. Ciertamente a esas horas no había prácticamente tráfico; el mayor peligro de ir a esa velocidad era las multas que tendría que pagar. Bueno, que alguien tendría que pagar y que definitivamente no iba a ser él.

Acabó calzándose y empezó a preparar su arma y munición. Comprobó la visera, aunque no se la puso, y por último revisó los campos bióticos. En menos de 3 minutos estaba preparado.

-Athena…- Su frase fue cortada por una retumbante voz, enfadada -No, es nuestro turno de hacer preguntas, Soldado: 76- Winston sabía que tenía que hacerlas antes de que el vigilante desapareciese en la noche. Probablemente no iba a tener ninguna otra posibilidad de obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué quieres de Overwatch? ¿Qué buscas, y para qué?- Su respiración se había hecho más rápida. Sólo de pensar en el vigilante entrando en uno de los observatorios o cuarteles de Overwatch a punta de fusil le removía el estómago.

Con un tono de suficiencia, Soldado: 76 le contestó -Me temo que no estás en posición de exigirme nada, Winston. Piensa en mí como un oportunista, si te hace sentir mejor- Mientras, distribuía en los múltiples bolsillos de su chaqueta los cargadores que le quedaban del rifle de pulso y los cohetes hélice.

Winston no lo podía dejar estar. Tenía que saber y para ello iba a empujar hasta donde pudiese -¿Un oportunista, dices?- Rio sin humor -Más bien un buitre royendo los huesos de un cadáver mutilado. Me haces pensar en todos los que tuvieron que ver con la caída de Overwatch por puro interés propio, egoísmo y codicia…-

Silencio. En el interior del hoover, Soldado: 76 se había quedado helado. La comparación con cualquiera de esos bastardos… la bilis se agolpaba en la boca de su estómago mientras inevitablemente le venían imágenes del fuego, la sangre, los cuerpos.

La lápida.

La pérdida.

<Domina esto, soldado, lo tienes>

Inhaló y exhaló una, dos, tres veces. Empezó a visualizar a Angela Ziegler, médico de combate. Era una mandona cuando llevaba bata. Adicta al café, o al menos a mantener una taza de café en la mano. Su taza siempre tenía restos de un pintalabios suave. <Eso es, calmado, no vas a poder ayudarla sino>

Inhaló una vez más, y contestó a Winston con un gruñido bajo y frustrado. -Jamás. Vuelvas. A. Hablarme- Era un tono que no admitía discusión.

Antes de darle tiempo a una réplica, Athena intervino con voz zalamera -Soldado: 76, solicito autorización para conectarme al visor táctico. Puedo subministrar información táctica esencial, así como la visualización de las imágenes de cámaras y satélites que pueda conseguir-

Inteligente y astuta como siempre, pensó el soldado -Pareces una IA muy capacitada…- Su voz al menos ya no bullía con desprecio. -¿Y que me garantiza que no vas a piratear el visor táctico en un futuro?- Pero el soldado sabía la respuesta. Athena tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, sobre todo habiéndose conectado al visor una primera vez. El soldado se preguntó qué protocolos y capacidades había recortado la ONU en Athena una vez Overwatch quedó desintegrada.

-Mi palabra, Soldado: 76.- contestó Athena con voz alegre. -Sólo mi palabra

Oh, pero Athena podía mentir, y aun se le daba mejor retorcer la verdad. Con una memoria infinita, era capaz de tergiversar hechos hasta límites insospechados buscando un resultado muy concreto. ¿Lo sabía Winston?

¿Y estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo el soldado?

No había ni sombra de duda. Ángela fue una amiga muy querida. -Bien, espero que cumplas tu palabra- dijo socarronamente. -Tampoco tenemos muchas alternativas. No sabemos a dónde se dirigen, y necesitaré toda la ayuda posible con el entorno.- No había acabado de hablar que el pequeño logo de Athena era visible desde el interior de su visor táctico. Según el mapa de carreteras que se visualizaba en la holopantalla del hoover, el coche había salido del núcleo urbano de Granada hacia el sur.

Por una vez la suerte le sonreía, se dirigían hacia Soldado: 76.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

El coche patrulla en el que viajaba Ángela tomó un desvío hacia un polígono industrial compuesto de naves de varios tamaños que rodeaban un gran edificio central. Buena parte de los edificios de alrededor no tenían encendidas más que las luces indispensables, pero el edificio central, presumiblemente un edificio que combinaba oficinas y parte de un laboratorio, se encontraba perfectamente iluminado.

El cuerpo central del complejo industrial se encontraba rodeado de una rejilla metálica. La entrada se encontraba custodiada por una caseta de control, que abrió la compuerta metálica nada más ver el coche que encabezaba la comitiva.

Aparcaron en la entrada del gran edificio. Ángela notó el bochorno húmedo en cuanto la hicieron bajar del coche. Debían ser pasadas las 5 de la mañana, porque a lo lejos el cielo aun oscuro empezaba a clarear ligeramente, ni una sola nube en el horizonte. Al mirar hacia arriba percibió la gran altura del edificio, y también las luces parpadeantes en la azotea. Probablemente era un helipuerto y la iban a sacar de allí sin dejar rastro.

La empujaron ligeramente para hacerla avanzar hasta la gran puerta automática acristalada que se abrió automáticamente. Fue recibida por un potente aire frio y una  intensa iluminación de luz blanca proveniente de los fluorescentes de baja emisión. En el hall del edificio no había nadie, ni siquiera en la mesa de recepción, y las pisadas del grupo era el único sonido del lugar. En una de las paredes, pintadas de gris claro, destacaba un elegante dibujo en colores dorados de la copa de Higea, el símbolo reconocido mundialmente como el de la farmacia. En su centro y totalmente integrado en el dibujo había un reloj que marcaba las 05:10

Era una empresa farmacéutica, aunque Ángela no pudo percibir más que un tenue olor a desinfectante. Lo que si apreció fue el cartel que anunciaba unos baños.

Se paró en seco y carraspeó, llamando la atención de los secuestradores. –Disculpen, pero con el secuestro exprés no me ha dado tiempo de pasar por el baño.- Dijo en inglés con un suave acento en las “S” pero con voz firme. Todos miraron al que parecía el cabecilla de la operación, un tipo con traje negro, calvo y con gafas. Éste asintió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia los baños.

-¿Podrían quitarme las esposas?- Miró al cabecilla, alzando una ceja –Comprenderán que con las manos en la espalda es… complicado…- un pequeño gruñido y ya estaban quitándole las esposas de las muñecas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que retenía el aliento hasta que lo dejó ir, aliviada de poder mover los hombros. Pero un rápido movimiento  la hizo soltar un grito de queja. Le estaban esposando las manos por delante con facilidad, pese a la poca resistencia que pudo oponer. –¡¿Les parece divertido?! ¿Cómo se supone siquiera que voy a poderme…– Se calló, mordiéndose el labio inferior de pura frustración. No iba a darles ideas a estos bastardos. Roja de indignación, entró en el cuarto de baño.

El baño era una sala de unos 15 metros cuadrados, alicatado con azulejos de color crema y dorado. La encimera parecía de granito y tenía 3 lavamanos con un gran ventanal al lado. El espacio contenía varios cubículos de wc separados por módulos.

Detrás de Ángela entraron el calvo y el secuaz 2, un tipo del montón. –No nos la intentes jugar, o este será el último baño que pisarás en dos días- mencionó el calvo, que se quedó en la puerta de entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su compañero se situó en la zona de las ventanas.

Ángela no tenía oportunidad de huida. Había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que fueran unos incompetentes, pero no. Entro en el cubículo del medio y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón con toda la calma. Iba a estirar el tiempo al máximo, mientras seguía pensando alternativas a su alcance.

Intentar pulsar la alarma de incendios era viable. Ahora con las manos esposadas delante había recuperado la movilidad de los codos. Podía tener a los bomberos y una patrulla de protección civil en unos 10 o 15 minutos, y probablemente ningún helicóptero tendría permiso de aterrizaje. Ningún helicóptero que volase legalmente, al menos…

La voz del calvo resonó en el baño –Tienes 3 minutos para acabar, o te sacaré de ahí como estés-

Ángela refunfuñó –¡Si me hubieses quitado las esposas no hubiera tardado tanto, cretino! – Estaba frustrada. No se le ocurría nada más, no tenía armas a mano, ni aliados.

Se sentía desamparada.

Suspiró mientras se subía el pantalón y salió del cubículo. Se estaba lavando las manos sin molestarse siquiera en mirar al par de secuestradores cuando se escuchó dos disparos e inmediatamente después una ráfaga de lo que estaba segura era un arma automática. Ángela dio un brinco del susto, y se retiró de la puerta instintivamente al mismo tiempo que sonaban más disparos y algunos gritos, y la puerta se abría dejando paso a uno de los policías que estaba usando su comunicador para llamar refuerzos y a otro secuestrador, disparando con su pistola automática hacia lo que parecía la zona del hall. Pero un par de balas le habían dado en el pecho y el cuello. Cayó al suelo de espaldas, la pistola rodando por el suelo mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia del cuello con las manos. Estaba aterrorizado y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Ángela pudo dar un rápido vistazo al hombre mientras los dos que ya se encontraban en el interior del baño sacaban sus armas y se plantaban en posición defensiva cerca de la puerta del wc. Debajo de las americanas negras llevaban un chaleco antibalas, pero no le había servido de mucho porque igualmente la bala lo había perforado. Probablemente las balas fuesen de pulso o supersónicas. Respecto al cuello, para ver si tenía salvación iba a tener que echarle un buen vistazo, pero no tenía buena pinta. Tampoco llevaba material médico encima como para poder ayudarlo aunque quisiese.

Y mirándolo fríamente, eran sus secuestradores; tampoco se sentía muy dispuesta a ayudar ahora mismo...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Soldado:76 había optado por cortar la rejilla metálica con unas cizallas grandes y recias que tenía en el maletero del coche (lección segunda de la guía de supervivencia de un vigilante: ten todas las herramientas que puedas necesitar a mano). La rejilla no estaba electrificada y se había podido escabullir como un gato sin llamar la atención de las cámaras o los guardias.

Athena había bloqueado la mayor parte de las cámaras de la planta baja en un punto fijo, y con su ayuda también pudo encontrar rápidamente dónde se encontraba Ángela, cuantos secuestradores había y en qué disposición se encontraban.

Trabajar con ella era muy fácil.

La había echado de menos.

En el momento en el que los encontró, supo que iba a ser coser y cantar. Tres hombres grandes y vestidos en trajes negros se encontraban distraídamente cerca de las puertas del baño junto con un policía que mostraba mucho interés en su comunicador. Era un espacio sin más escapatoria que la puerta del baño misma y un área demasiado expuesta hasta el siguiente punto de cobertura.

Iban a tomar la puerta seguro.

Pero no sin una lluvia de balas antes.

Se estableció en una posición cómoda: pies separados, hombros relajados, alzó el rifle de pulso y apoyó cómodamente la culata en su hombro, nivelando el gran peso del arma para poder afinar la puntería.

Apuntó al primero de ellos, que en su caída le facilitaría la visión de los demás.

Dos tiros sonaron y el primero de ellos cayó sin darle tiempo a emitir un solo gemido. No había pasado un segundo que hizo una ráfaga de 4 balas. El siguiente estaba en el suelo también. Ambos con los sesos desparramados y una bala en el pecho.

Pasó un segundo más, tiempo para poder efectuar otra pequeña ráfaga de 4 tiros que acertaron en su blanco, pero el tercer hombre ya había tomado impulso por la puerta con el susto, y las balas no dieron en el sitio exacto. Tampoco le preocupaba, estaba muerto igualmente.

3 segundos, 3 muertos.

Tomó el rifle en una posición más cómoda y se desplazó cambiando la posición (tercera regla de la guía del vigilante: no te quedes en una posición ya delatada), pero no bajó la guardia. Tenían que sacarla del baño para ir a cualquier posición, principalmente subir hasta el helipuerto, y eso le daba un largo trayecto donde actuar.

-Athena, ¿puedes cortar las luces y los ascensores?- Preguntó el soldado con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por supuesto, suspensión en 3, 2, 1…- Las luces se apagaron, encendiéndose sólo las luces de emergencia y dando un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro con las tenues luces anaranjadas. Soldado: 76 tomó una posición más elevada y esperó pacientemente.

Para subir al ático tendrían que tomar las escaleras de emergencia.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

En el baño, Ángela se apartó de la puerta hasta una esquina, pero no perdió de vista la pistola del hombre moribundo aprovechando que el resto de secuestradores se encontraban atentos al hueco de la puerta. Tenía posibilidades reales de hacerse con ella si durante unos segundos no le prestaban atención.

Desgraciadamente los únicos ruidos eran las últimas respiraciones gorgoteantes del hombre caído. No iba a durar otro minuto.

Ángela sintió pena. Nadie debería morir así, pero ese fue el camino que el secuestrador tomó, como se recordó a ella misma.

Justo en ese momento se apagaron las luces y el baño quedó amenas iluminado con una única lampara de emergencia y la escasísima luz que entraba por la ventana de cristales biselados. Los secuestradores se inquietaron aún más, pero no estaban atentos a sus movimientos, así que poco a poco se agachó en su rincón, intentando disimular sus acciones. Una vez logró sentarse, empezó a estirar la pierna para intentar capturar la pistola.

La radio del policía emitió un ruido áspero y alto. Anunciaban los refuerzos ya estaban en camino y a cinco minutos del lugar en el que se encontraban. El policía confirmó su situación y señaló al otro par la ventana.

El calvo negó la propuesta. Señaló hacia arriba, refiriéndose a tomar el helicóptero que estaba en camino. Sacó un teléfono mientras echó una mirada a Ángela.

Y vio lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Soltó un pequeño grito de advertencia y le dio una patada en toda la cara a Ángela, que quedó momentáneamente aturdida y medio tumbada sobre un costado. Aun se estaba recuperando del impacto cuando notó un fuerte tirón en sus muñecas que la estaba levantando. La piel de sus muñecas estaba saltando y le empezaba a doler mucho un pómulo. Tenía sangre en la boca y probablemente también en la nariz.

El calvo llamó por teléfono y preguntó en inglés cuanto tardaría el helicóptero, haciendo señales al otro hombre de negro para que recogiese la pistola del suelo. Avisó también que estaban bajo ataque para que estuviesen preparados. El resto de instrucciones fueron confirmadas con un gruñido.

El policía (ya no había duda al respecto) y el otro secuestrador lo miraron expectantes. Fuera del baño no se oía absolutamente nada, ni pasos, ni tiros. Tampoco había ningún tipo de movimiento fuera, lo que no hacía más que crispar los nervios.

Esperaron un minuto.

Esperaron dos.

Al tercer minuto el calvo decidió pasar la acción. Cogió por el cuello de la camisa a Ángela, que empezaba a tener una vistosa mancha de sangre en el pecho y la cara hinchada, y la puso justo delante suyo con el cañón de la pistola tocando la nuca.

Sacó a Ángela por la puerta esperando algún tiro en cualquier momento, pero no se produjo. De hecho, no hubo ni un solo indicio del asaltante.

Cuando parecía seguro salir, empezaron a avanzar cuidadosamente por el hall, pasando por los ascensores que habían dejado de funcionar hasta las escaleras de emergencia, pero a medio camino las luces se volvieron a encender. Con una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa empezaron a apuntar hacia todas partes mientras que la pistola que tenía Ángela en la nuca nunca abandonó su lugar. En el lateral derecho del rellano, de tonos grises suaves y blancos luminosos, se encontraban las puertas que daban a las escaleras.

No pudieron abrirlas. Los pomos habían sido arrancados.

Empezaron a buscar alternativas para subir, sintiéndose cazados. Apuntaban a todas partes, pero no aparecía nadie, así que tomaron el único camino que les quedaba por tomar. Picaron el ascensor e instantáneamente se abrió una de las dos puertas. Entraron los 4, Ángela quedándose en el rincón más apartado de la puerta, agarrada por el brazo y con la pistola en la sien.

Algo vibró en el techo del ascensor.

Automáticamente los 3 hombres alzaron sus pistolas disparando hacia el techo del ascensor, prácticamente vaciando cargadores.

No llevaban ni 2 segundos disparando que algo se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo pulido, la visera táctica con la holpantalla roja desplegada y los 3 objetivos perfectamente definidos en ella.

-Os tengo en el punto de mira- La voz del soldado prácticamente ronroneó.

Los secuestradores apenas tuvieron tiempo de mirarlo. Dos tiros por cabeza fueron suficientes para empezar a desmoronarse sobre el suelo, salpicando ligeramente las paredes de rosa.

Ángela estaba encogida en la esquina des del momento en el que empezó el tiroteo. Los secuestradores habían sido un problema, pero nada le garantizaba que ese tipo no fuera otro. Lo miró con desconfianza mientras él se levantaba del suelo y bajaba el rifle de pulso.

-Me envían Athena y Winston, han oído tu mensaje- Dijo con voz neutra y rascada. No estaba de humor, pero definitivamente Ángela había tenido un día peor que el suyo. Al acercarse percibió el golpe que había recibido en la cara. Tenía hinchado el labio, la nariz y el pómulo izquierdos. El hematoma ya estaba tomando forma en su cara.

La ira fría y amarga se enroscó en el estómago. Esos malditos bastardos…

Mientras Ángela salía del ascensor por encima de los cadáveres la melodiosa voz de Athena sonó en los cascos de su visera táctica -Los refuerzos de la policía están llegando al lugar. Tiempo estimado de llegada, 1 minuto. 5 coches patrulla. Las opciones de escapar por tierra se han reducido en un 92%- La voz de Athena proporcionó la información como si se tratase del tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible?

¡La policía estaba a una distancia de 12 minutos! ¿Como habían podido ser tan rápidos?

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó el soldado mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la pared en la que estaba la puerta del ascensor. Ángela dio un respingo ante el fuerte ruido, mirándolo con desconcierto y recelo. Soldado: 76 se agachó para recoger la pistola automática del secuestrador más cercano mientras se la recargaba con nueva munición y se la tendía a Ángela, sin prácticamente mirarla. -Athena informa que 5 coches patrulla están al caer- dijo mientras rebuscaba más munición en los bolsillos de los cadáveres.

Ángela comprobó la pistola, aunque con las esposas tenía poco margen de maniobra. -No podemos confiar en la policía, estaban con los secuestradores. ¿Tienes algún comunicador para mi?- preguntó Ángela con voz calmada. Soldado: 76 ya se alzaba con toda la munición que había logrado encontrar y le ponía 2 cargadores más de munición en los bolsillos laterales del pantalón, sin sutilezas.

-Lo lamento- Era consciente que su máscara no delataba ningún gesto de su rostro, pero el soldado estaba muy cabreado. En 40 segundos llegarían hasta su hoover. Allí tenía el pasaporte, su identidad falsa, cuentas bancarias.

Huellas dactilares.

El ordenador robado con la información que necesitaba.

Empezó a caminar ansiosamente a un lado y otro, con la respiración alterada, intentando pensar cómo conseguir mantenerlo todo. Pero todo no era posible.

Debía elegir.

-¡Joder!- gritó el soldado, pateando con fuerza una papelera cercana. Ángela se encogió del susto otra vez, claramente irritada por su actitud. -¡¿Pero qué pasa?!- dijo prácticamente gritando.

-Athena, ¿puedes destruir mi comunicador?- preguntó el soldado ignorando a Ángela. Estaba buscando una ventana que diese al exterior con una buena visibilidad. Necesitaba tener a la vista su coche. Athena le contestó inmediatamente -Dado que se encuentra en el techo del ascensor, si lo destruyo ahora existe el riesgo de dañar los cables del ascensor, así como de activarse el protocolo antiincendios, inutilizando los ascensores- comentó con voz tranquila.

Athena no había acabado de hablar que Soldado: 76 ya estaba picando el botón del otro ascensor y dando instrucciones a Ángela.

-Subamos al ascensor, la mejor posición a defender es la azotea- Subió él también, rifle de pulso en guardia. Ángela lo siguió de cerca, pero claramente desconfiada. Los arrebatos del soldado no le estaban haciendo ninguna gracia. -En cuanto lleguemos a la azotea destruye mi comunicador- repitió el soldado. Athena volvió a hablar melodiosamente -Como desees, Soldado: 76. El CO-WING-11 pilotado por Tracer llegará en 11 minutos- añadió.

Bajo la potente luz de las escaleras se podía apreciar que la puerta de la azotea era robusta y de metal. Un primer vistazo dejaba claro que era una puerta segura, cifrada y de componentes mecánicos, probablemente por si intentaban entrar ladrones de patentes, pensó Soldado. 76. No tenía las herramientas para abrirla más que una, y las sirenas de los coches de policía ya sonaban muy cerca.

-Ángela, cúbrete- Dijo con voz grave. Ángela buscó el rincón más apartado que encontró, mientras el soldado apuntaba con su rifle de pulsos. En el momento en el que observó que no recibiría daños, tres cohetes hélice salieron disparados hacia la cerradura de la puerta, estallando y abriendo la puerta con el impacto.

Ángela se estaba acercando a su lado cuando Athena alertó con voz seria -Atención, se acerca rápidamente un helicóptero no militar al edificio. Tiempo de llegada, 15 segundos- Soldado: 76 no esperó la llegada de la doctora. Salió esprintando hacia la azotea, subiendo los 4 escalones que lo separaban de la puerta de un salto y posicionándose rápidamente en la repisa de la fachada. Lo único que lo separaba de una caída de 6 plantas eran los propios barrotes de la azotea.

A través de ellos se podía apreciar las luces de la policía. La zona se estaba iluminando y pudo visualizar las pequeñas figuras que eran los policías; parecía que tenían detenidos a los dos guardias.

Y otra pareja estaba intentando entrar en su hoover.

Todas las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Soldado: 76, que buscó rápidamente una buena posición y apuntó con su rifle de pulso. La distancia iba a ser un problema. Por encima suyo, el sonido del helicóptero se acercaba.

Una bala hizo saltar el pavimento a su lado, muy cerca del hombro derecho; pero el soldado no cambió el objetivo. Veía claramente a los policías rompiendo los cristales de su hoover. Disparó una primera salva de cohetes hélice, que pese a acertar en el coche, no produjeron los suficientes destrozos. El efecto disuasorio fue total, eso si. Los policías se habían retirado rápidamente a una distancia prudencial, buscando cobertura.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Helicóptero a tus seis!- gritó Ángela desde la puerta de la azotea. El helicóptero ya estaba muy cerca y en cualquier momento la distancia ya no sería un impedimento para acertar a un objetivo quieto. Soldado: 76 se disponía a disparar la segunda salva de cohetes pero justo notó un fuerte dolor en el muslo derecho, haciéndole dar un contenido grito de dolor y perder momentáneamente la posición. Apretó los dientes y sacó un campo biótico.

-¡Cúbreme, Ziegler!- gritó el soldado mientras activaba el campo biótico sin ni siquiera desviar la vista de su objetivo.

Ángela había sido médico de combate; no necesitaba más instrucciones.

Apuntó hacia el helicóptero y empezó a disparar al lateral del helicóptero que daba a la azotea, desde donde los estaban disparando, creando el suficiente fuego de supresión como para que el soldado acabase lo que se traía entre manos. Aún no había acabado el primer cargador que el soldado ya había disparado los segundos cohetes, dando de lleno en el hoover y haciéndolo estallar en llamas. Los policías que estaban parapetados detrás de sus propios coches empezaron a disparar hacia la azotea, más como una medida de prevención que buscando daño real. La distancia era demasiado grande y la poca luz no ayudaba.

Soldado: 76 se giró mientras recargaba los últimos cohetes hélice de los que disponía y redirigió su objetivo en un movimiento fluido, prácticamente sin levantarse. Apuntó a la base de la cola del helicóptero y disparó una tercera ronda de cohetes hélice mientras Ángela intentaba recargar el arma estando enmanillada. Los cohetes hélice acertaron de lleno y el helicóptero empezó a tener problemas de estabilidad, dando vueltas salvajemente y perdiendo altura. Hubo un breve momento en el que la pata derecha del helicóptero golpeó con la azotea y quedó enganchada en la barandilla, pero ésta no soportó el gran peso y barandilla y helicóptero cayeron por la fachada con un gran ruido de metal rascando cemento.

El cielo despejado anunciaba con un amanecer rojo y anaranjado un día de infierno.

-Policías en camino a la azotea por las escaleras. 10 operativos en la tercera planta- anunció Athena. Soldado: 76 se apartó del borde de la azotea y se redirigió hacia la puerta de acceso mientras hablaba con Ángela con voz autoritaria y rasposa. -Policías subiendo por las escaleras. Tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que Tracer nos evacúe- Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y el bochorno no hacía más que aumentar con la salida del sol.

El soldado apoyó su gran rifle de pulso en la pared y sacó la pistola de la funda lateral que tenía amarrada a la pierna. -Apoya las manos en la repisa- le pidió a Ángela. -Mientras estés enmanillada tu rendimiento será bajo, tenemos que lograr romper al menos el cadenado que las une- la voz de soldado era baja y grave. Ángela ya se estaba poniendo en cuclillas para reposar las muñecas en un ángulo fácil, a la par que buscaba retirar y proteger su propio cuerpo y cabeza. Soldado: 76 se puso detrás suyo, pudo notar como las piernas del soldado se apoyaban casi imperceptiblemente contra su espalda, dándole su posición e intentando calmarla. Notó una mano en su hombro, tranquilizadora. -relájate, tengo buena puntería- anunció en voz queda el soldado, apuntando por encima de su cabeza. Un mal tiro a esta distancia podía incapacitarle la mano para siempre.

Tenía que reconocer que las palabras y la seguridad que demostraba el soldado la habían tranquilizado un poco. Apartó la cara y cerró los ojos.

No pasaron 2 segundos que sonó el disparo y notó un pequeño tirón en las dos muñecas. Estaba libre. Se le escapó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba manteniendo, relajando la postura de total tensión.

Soldado: 76 ya tenía el rifle de pulso en mano mientras ella apenas había logrado levantarse, y avanzaba hacia la entrada a la azotea. Sin duda defender en una posición avanzada para poder ir retrocediendo y ganar tiempo era la mejor táctica aquí. Ángela pudo ver que cojeaba ligeramente y una importante mancha de sangre cubría buena parte del muslo derecho.

-¡Espera! ¿estas herido?- preguntó con voz preocupada, acercándose. Soldado: 76 ya se había colocado en la mejor posición y disparaba ráfagas de forma preventiva cuando veía movimiento por las escaleras, intentando retrasarlos.

-¡Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño!- gritó el soldado para intentar hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de las armas de fuego. A Ángela no le hizo ninguna gracia que la tomasen por tonta. Toda esa sangre no era solo de “un rasguño” pero no dijo nada y también cubrió las escaleras con la poca munición que le quedaba. El tiempo parecía eternizarse.

-Se acercan 6 coches más de la policía. Tiempo estimado de llegada en dos minutos- anunció Athena con voz seria -cuatro minutos para la extracción- añadió.

-¡Tenemos que aguantar cuatro minutos!- gritó el soldado para hacerse oír. Ángela asintió, sus ojos no abandonaban la escalera que estaba llena de policías. El único motivo por el que aún no habían conseguido subir era el potente fuego del rifle de pulso. No iban lo suficientemente equipados para un arma tan potente capaz de perforar chalecos antibalas.

Cuando se quedó sin munición finalmente tiró la pistola con saña por la escalera. -¡Maldita sea!- se quejó. -Déjame tu pistola, 76- le pidió mientras ya le estaba sacando la pistola de la funda lateral y la amartillaba, pero ninguna bala salió de ella.

-¡No tengo munición, guárdala y vigila la azotea!- gritó el soldado, que no había podido evitar que le cogiera el arma mientras estaba disparando.

-¡Joder!- gritó frustrada Ángela. No le gustaba no poder hacer nada, no tener ningún tipo de control sobre la situación, así que hizo lo que le pedían. Se acercó a la barandilla de la azotea y vio en la lejanía un helicóptero oscuro. En el parking de la empresa habían aparcado más coches de policía. Detrás suyo, más allá de la entrada de la azotea, veía la espalda del soldado, con el número 76 cubriéndola. Su rifle de pulsos destelleaba cada vez que disparaba, parecía que el hombre tenía cargadores infinitos.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Llega la caballería!- sonó alegre y potente la voz de Tracer a través de unos altavoces exteriores. A 20 metros aparecía el CO-WING-11, una nave oscura de tamaño medio, tipo lanza. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ángela no veía una de ellas, aunque esta parecía ligeramente modificada.

Tampoco tenían mucho tiempo como para entretenerse. Empezó a hacer señales con el brazo para que se acercase, pero en el momento en el que se acercó demasiado empezó a recibir una lluvia de balas de la policía que se encontraba aún abajo.

Afortunadamente estaba muy bien blindado.

-El transporte ha llegado- anunció Athena a través del comunicador de la visera táctica. Soldado: 76 soltó un gruñido bajo asintiendo.

-¡Rápido, subid!- gritó Tracer mientras intentaba mantener el avión estable encima de la azotea bajo el ataque enemigo. No quería disparar de no ser imprescindible y confiaba en la resistencia del blindaje. Athena tuvo la amabilidad de conectar el comunicador de Tracer también a los auriculares de la visera táctica. Ahora era una conversación a 3.

Gritó -¡Ziegler! ¡Sube al avión!- con un tono de voz que no admitía discusiones. -Ángela había empezado a correr hacia el soldado pero ciertamente no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que estorbar. Tendría que confiar en su criterio.

La puerta del CO-WING-11 era lateral. Tracer bajó la rampa para ayudar a Ángela a subir, dado que estaba como a 3 metros del suelo de la azotea. Ángela tuvo que impulsarse con los brazos para subir gateando. Ya tendría vergüenza más tarde de su torpeza sin el traje Valkyrie.

Tracer estaba monitoreando en todo momento a Ángela y en el momento en el que se aseguró que estaba dentro respiró un poco más tranquila -¡Tu turno, soldado!-

Tracer estaba expectante. Había oído cosas del soldado. Incluso Winston le enseñó uno de los videos en los que aparece asaltando una antigua base de Overwatch. Era rápido y metódico. Un profesional.

Ahora vería si también era ágil.

En cuanto tuvo luz verde, Soldado: 76 se cargó a la espalda el rifle de pulso mientras salía corriendo hacia el avión, recogiendo en el camino el campo biótico y saltó salvajemente hacia la rampa del avión, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla y dando la orden de cerrar la compuerta.

Tracer ya estaba cerrando la compuerta antes de poder acabar la frase, ganando rápidamente altura mientras Soldado: 76 se intentaba incorporar. Fue entonces cuando notó el dolor agudo en la misma pierna en la que ya le habían impactado anteriormente. Con su suerte no podía ser de otra manera.

Ángela se percató del pequeño gemido que escapó involuntariamente de sus labios y se acercó para intentar ayudarlo a levantarse y de paso echar un vistazo clínico.

-¡No! No toques…- siseó el soldado. Ángela vio como la parte posterior del muslo manchaba de sangre el pantalón oscuro que llevaba. La mirada de Ángela centelleó de furia -¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Necesitas atención médica urgente!- Ángela ya tenía el botiquín de la nave en la mano y ya se estaba colocando los guantes de látex. No le dio tiempo de acercarse al muslo porque el soldado le agarró la muñeca firmemente, pero sin apretar. -Déjame a mi- dijo con voz queda pero serena, sin soltarla. Activó el campo biótico al lado, de manera que también afectara a Ángela. No se le había escapado que su pómulo ya estaba oscuro, el ojo medio cerrado y el labio hinchado.

La dorada luz inundó el espacio en el que se encontraban durante algunos segundos. Los ojos de Ángela miraban el pequeño emisor biótico del tamaño de un refresco absolutamente maravillada. Notó un agradable calor en la cara y rápidamente la hinchazón bajó y el dolor desapareció. Así mismo el soldado soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Soltó la muñeca de Ángela.

El emisor duró algunos segundos más y se apagó. Ángela lo cogió y lo observó de cerca, sentada en el suelo al lado de Soldado: 76, aun en shock por lo que acababa de ver.

-Es… ¿mi tecnología...?- preguntó en voz baja, mirado esta vez al soldado directamente donde deberían estar sus ojos, pero sólo encontró el visor táctico. Su roja luz ahora tenue apartó la vista.

-Encontré fragmentos de información aquí y allá en los observatorios, lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea de cómo podía funcionar. No es perfecto, pero…- esta vez fue interrumpido por la mano de Ángela sobre su mano. Era pequeña en comparación con la suya propia, pero le apretaba con fuerza. -Eres médico, como yo- la voz de Ángela goteaba admiración esta vez, la cual cosa hizo encogerse al soldado. No se consideraba precisamente digno de admiración, ni le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto. -Te doy las gracias por salvarme- le instó cálidamente, con un suavísimo acento alemán. Él le cogió la mano que lo aferraba y la apartó, aunque sin dureza -Lo que tú digas…- murmuró.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

-¡¿Como que no puedes dejarme?!- exigió saber el soldado. Estaba situado al lado de Tracer en la cabina de pilotaje, que era para dos personas.

-¡Lo siento!- se encogió de hombros Lena. –El combustible nos da justo para llegar a la Gibraltar, y sin hacer viguerías. Aterrizar y alzarse consume muchísimo; si damos un rodeo, por pequeño que sea, y de dejamos, es bastante probable que no podamos volver. ¡Y tampoco sabemos si nos están siguiendo!- Tracer hablaba rápidamente pero su timbre era alto y frustrado. Echó un ojo al soldado que estaba a su lado y sonrió –Parece que estás atascado con nosotras al menos un rato más-

Soldado: 76 bufó y cruzó los brazos. Pese a que él mismo había reconocido la cabina y el medidor de combustible no mentía, de alguna manera se sentía atrapado en una encerrona. Eso le decía su instinto al menos. Claro que también podía ser su maldita suerte.

Se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, cansado. No quería volver al observatorio de Gibraltar. No quería ver a Winston. Tampoco la cercanía que de repente le había mostrado Ángela. Pero tampoco tenía una alternativa viable (lección cuarta de la guía de supervivencia de un vigilante, no arriesgar estúpidamente). Lo mejor sería partir de Gibraltar hacia su siguiente punto, aunque tendría que tomar prestadas algunas ropas, dado que su uniforme de vigilante era muy delator.

¿Encontraría ropas en su antigua habitación?

La primera imagen que le pasó por la mente fue a Gabriel Reyes vistiendo una de sus habituales sudaderas oscuras con capucha.

La lápida.

La pérdida.

Notó el vacío en sus entrañas, el corazón dejó de latir medio segundo. Suspiró temblorosamente, pero no alzó la mirada. Sabía que Ángela lo observaba con ojo clínico.

Aterrizaron en la pista de Gibraltar cuando la mañana no hacía más que comenzar. Bajaron del avión los tres liderados por Tracer, el soldado aun con el rifle de pulso descansando en su espalda y entraron en la base, agradecidos por el aire acondicionado y recibiendo un saludo de la voz complacida de Athena -Bienvenidos al Observatorio de Gibraltar. Winston os espera en la sala de comunicaciones-

Las paredes de la gran sala eran de paneles blancos y la iluminación correctamente difuminada y eficiente. Había una gran mesa también blanca y oblonga, con sillas a juego. Las cuatro holopantallas todavía estaban desplegadas con la información de la misión. El logo de Athena brillaba de color azul en una de ellas. Winston se encontraba sentado al lado, y en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta se levantó para saludar afectuosamente a Ángela.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, doctora Ziegler- susurró con voz grave. Ángela le dio un fuerte abrazo. –Gracias- le susurró ella al oído.

-¡Hey cielo!- Lena le dio una buena palmada en el brazo que para él no fue más que una picadura de mosquito. Detrás de ella, a bastantes metros, se acercaba Soldado: 76 con paso lento.

Winston frunció el ceño mientras se recolocaba las gafas en su sitio y en una postura rígida.

–De criminal a héroe. El infame Soldado: 76 es una persona de palabra- El soldado se acercó hasta unos prudenciales dos metros en una postura relajada pero no vulnerable, fruto de los muchos años de experiencia según indicaban su cabello blanco.

Winston se preparó para una batalla verbal. Dar las gracias primero, pero dejar claro que las acciones criminales del soldado no eran tolerables.

Tomó aire para empezar su discurso…

Y murió en sus labios.

Recuerdos de su juventud, un gran brazo agarrándolo con fuerza por el cuello. Ojos azules y brillantes sonriéndole y dándole instrucciones para romper la presa. Cabello dorado relampagueando y olor a after shave. Y a sudor.

El mismo sudor que ahora destilaba el hombre que tenía delante.

El olor de un hombre muerto.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, resistiendo el impulso de taparse la boca con la mano, reteniendo el aguijonazo de lágrimas que estaban en camino.

Se giró. No podía delatar que lo había reconocido. Llevaba una máscara para que su mera existencia siguiera siendo un secreto para el mundo. Quería seguir muerto.

Tragó lo que parecía una bola de pelos. Miró la pantalla en la que aparecía el logo de Athena –Athena, ¿qué le podemos ofrecer a este criminal?- Casi se muerde la lengua con la última palabra pensando en todas y cada una de las acciones que le dieron el título de héroe. Dejó los ojos reposando en la holopantalla, negándose a mirar a nadie más.

-No hay nada que me podáis ofrecer que me interese. Solo pido algunas ropas y un transporte hasta la ciudad más cercana- murmuró Soldado: 76.

Athena retomó la conversación con el soldado, con voz alegre y a la vez sumisa –Podemos ofrecer una cobertura secreta, ropas y suministros, armas, habitación propia, atención médica, apoyo espiritual, comunicaciones seguras…- empezó a listar Athena, pero fue interrumpida por el soldado.

-Nada de lo que me podáis ofrecer me interesa- gruñó el soldado. –Solo quiero ropa y transporte- susurró. Tracer y Ángela estaban calladas, expectantes. Estaba claro que el soldado no veía el momento de abandonar las instalaciones.

-Soldado: 76, ¿no estás interesado en recuperar la información perdida de #Enar#?- preguntó Athena con voz melosa.

Soldado: 76 quedó helado. ¿Cómo sabía Athena de esa información? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pirateando su comunicador como para saberlo? ¿Lo había reconocido? ¡Era imposible!

Carraspeó. Tenía una vorágine de pensamientos, dudas y miedos, pero también vio las oportunidades de colaborar con Athena, quizás no era algo que debiera despreciar tan a la ligera. Miró la cámara que era los ojos de Athena, Winston no se había dado la vuelta.

-Sería inteligente valorar la proposición, Soldado: 76. Entiendo que es una decisión importante y por eso ofrecemos tiempo para sopesar los pros y contras- La voz de Athena era calmada y sedosa, la voz de la sensatez personificada. -Si nadie tiene inconveniente, podemos ofrecer acceso limitado a las instalaciones, alimentos frescos, una habitación privada para pasar la noche así como respuesta a cualquier tipo de pregunta que tengas hasta que puedas tomar una decisión-

Maldita Athena, tan astuta como siempre, se lo estaba sirviendo en bandeja…

-Muy bien, tomo la oferta y valoraré la propuesta con condiciones- gruñó en voz alta. -La primera, quiero intimidad. Y acceso a la base de datos de Overwatch que esté aquí disponible.

-Es razonable- dijo Winston con voz cansada. –Acepto las condiciones- se notaba como si hubiese envejecido 20 años de golpe. Miró a Ángela y a Tracer que asintieron. Algo le pasaba a Winston y no sabían muy bien lo que es estaban perdiendo, pero que Winston no peleara por la información de Overwatch era muy raro. Tracer tenía el ceño fruncido, preocupada.

Con voz alegre Athena anunció –Bienvenido al Observatorio de Gibraltar, Soldado: 76-

Ángela suspiró y sonrió. Lena Oxton la cogió por el brazo y le ofreció ayudarla con su antigua habitación, segura que estaría llena de polvo.

Soldado: 76 se retiró siguiendo la guía de Athena, que lo llevaba también a su nueva habitación.

El ambiente se notaba más relajado. Más alegre de alguna manera pese a que el soldado no era más que un gruñón.

Winston aún se quedó mirando la holopantalla un rato más, recordando y analizando todos los sucesos que habían llevado a Jack Morrison hasta Gibraltar. No había sido suerte.

Athena lo tenía perfectamente localizado.

Alguien había avisado con tiempo a la policía, cortando la huida.

El CO-WING-11 había tardado mucho menos tiempo de lo previsto en llegar.

Tampoco tenía suficiente combustible para hacer un aterrizaje extra.

Con voz cansada Winston le preguntó a Athena –Tu ya sabías quien era, ¿verdad?- Winston se quitó las gafas y se rascó los ojos, agotado.

-Lo siento, Winston, pero no sé a qué te refieres- Dijo la voz melódica de Athena. –Pero creo que podemos ganar un poderoso activo, ¿no crees?- Ahí estaba, confidente, melosa otra vez.

Esquiva.

 

Astuta…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque estoy disfrutando escribeindo esta historia, este capítulo se me ha hecho largo. Quería que apareciesen muchos datos que para mí son importantes.  
> Acaba un ciclo y empieza el siguiente.  
> Puede contener errores, he tenido poco tiempo para la revisión T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparecen nuevos personajes y alianzas. Cada uno quiere lo suyo... pero ¿qué es?

 

-Oh, Winston, haces mala cara- Dijo para sí misma Sombra, riéndose ferozmente mientras veía la figura alicaída del gorila sentada delante de la holopantalla. La adrenalina poco a poco la abandonaba, pero había sido una madrugada trepidante. 

-No te rías de él, ha tenido un día muy duro- la regañó Athena suavemente.

 

La cámara visualizaba el camino que estaba haciendo el soldado que por ahora se hospedaría en el Observatorio de Gibraltar. Se movía con una solidez y agilidad impropias para la edad que parecía tener. Había llegado a sospechar que se teñía el cabello de blanco, pero el retroceso en la línea capilar y las arrugas de la frente lo descartaban. Era perro viejo.

 

Aunque quizas perro no era la palabra que lo definiría con esa agilidad felina.

 

-El rescate de la Doctora Ziegler habría sido imposible sin tu ayuda, Sombra. Gracias por tu colaboración, como siempre- ronroneó la voz femenina de Athena.

 

Sombra tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras movía los dedos de forma vertiginosa sobre el teclado, encriptando y guardando los datos. –No hubiese sido posible sin tu geolocalizador, amiga mía. Aun guardas muchos ases en la manga…- Ella siempre estaba buscando hacer nuevas amistades. Tener aliados en los sitios adecuados podía abrir muchas puertas, y ella iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para lo que tenía en mente. Tras un momento de mirar códigos, se dio cuenta que Athena tenía otro visitante no deseado.

 

Un voyeur.

 

Pero la información de Athena era sólo para ella, no iba a compartirla, así que empezó a restringirle el acceso mientras seguía de charla con Athena.

 

-Parece que tienes un mirón, Athena. Deberías revisar tus firewalls- La sonrisa estaba desapareciendo de la cara de Sombra. No estaba consiguiendo tirarlo de la conexión. No era ningún pardillo.

 

–¿Si?- Athena pareció emitir un zumbido y no dijo nada durante 20 segundos. -Ni siquiera lo detecto…- Se sentía contrariada. Si Athena tuviese ceño, lo estaría frunciendo. –Oh, Sombra…- empezó con voz melodramática Athena –Lo que necesitaría sería más bien un nuevo firewall. Uno que resista el embate de los cotillas con dedos ágiles, mentes agudas y humor efervescente…- había un toque de humor en la voz de Athena. –Quizás la mejor hacker del mundo me podría desarrollar uno…- la sugerencia quedó en el aire. Sombra ahora estaba prestándole atención en diagonal. El hacker que estaba enganchado a los sistemas de Athena no solo la estaba resistiendo sino que había empezado a piratear a Sombra.

 

–Me lo pensaré, pero todo tiene un precio, amiga mía…- La voz femenina de Athena rio suavemente. –Me pregunto cual de mis muchos secretos te puede interesar- ronroneó Athena. Ella no solo tenía una cantidad absurda de información a su disposición, sino el cómo se relacionaba entre si.

 

Y eso sí que era valioso.

 

Se retroalimentaban la una a la otra, y a Sombra le encantaba. Había aprendido mucho sobre los trapos sucios de la ONU y sobre Overwatch gracias a ella. Pero el mirón era molesto, así que pasó a la ofensiva.

 

-¿Nunca te han dicho que fisgonear es de mala educación?- tecleó con letras púrpura Sombra, dirigido al visitante indeseado.

 

-El primer paso es reconocerlo, espero que Athena te perdone… ;) - Apareció en su propia holopantalla. Letra común, color amarillo. Como los subtítulos de las viejas películas en blanco y negro. No tenía nada de clase. 

Y además iba de graciosillo, pensó mientras hacía rodar los ojos -Me refería a ti, mirón…- mientras suponía que lo estaba distrayendo empezó a ejecutar algunas subrutinas destinadas a protegerse y proteger a Athena misma.

 

-¡Oh! ¡Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos!- volvió a aparecer en letra amarilla.

 

Y la conexión entre Sombra y Athena se perdió. Miró incrédula la holopantalla con la imagen congelada en el pasillo del observatorio y la pequeña figura del soldado de espaldas. Desapareció un trozo de la imagen con la forma de pieza de puzzle, seguida de otra más hasta que la toda la imagen desapareció de la pantalla.

 

Sombra no se amilanó, aplicó uno de los muchos programas que había desarrollado y empezó a esquivar el ataque totalmente, desviando hacia otras ip los ataques que recibía. Todos menos un canal de texto. Las holopantallas brillaban con la calavera púrpura.

 

–Estas mordiendo mas de lo que puedes tragar- Escribió. El muy tonto se había dejado distraer y ya no estaba parasitando a Athena. Sombra sentía que ya había ganado.

 

Las letras amarillas aparecieron de nuevo -Estaba jugando con Athena pero veo que tienes celos, así que te haré caso por un rato…- Sombra rodó los ojos con un bufido -¿Celosa? Oh, por favor... - Ya se estaba conectando otra vez con Athena subreptíciamente.

 

Siguió con su objetivo de distraerlo -¿Y qué intereses puedes tener tú en ella? Solo tiene información vieja sobre el fracasado Overwatch, nada que no puedas encontrar en internet…- Sombra estaba echando balones fuera, desanimando al intruso y al mismo tiempo intentando obtener información de él. Por otra parte, aun no se había conectado con Athena. Estaba tardando más de lo que debería, así que dedujo que le estaba interrumpiendo la conexión.

 

-Claro que si, información viejuna... ¬¬  Como el viejuno que se acaba de unir a la pandilla de zarrapastrosos en Gibral... - Sombra sonrió ante el hemoticono. Un capullo encantador, se atrevió a pensar. Una pena que había conseguido tirarlo de la red y a la vez volverse a conectar con Athena.

 

Pero antes de pronunciar palabra, volvió a encontrar letras amarillas en su holopantalla -¿Ya has vuelto? Empezaba a preocuparme- Y acto seguido la voz de Athena pronunció exactamente las mismas palabras con voz sintética y alegre -¿Ya has vuelto? Empezaba a preocuparme-

 

-Qué carajo...- susurró para sí misma.

 

-Ha sido un placer piratearnos mutuamente, aunque esperaba más de la mejor hacker del mundo. Te dejo un easter egg, encuéntralo- Sombra parpadeó. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Como que un easter egg?

-Athena, hasta la próxima- Se despidió. Y ya no hubieron más letras amarillas.

 

-Eso ha sido grosero- Dijo enfurruñada Athena. -¿Todo bien, amiga?- preguntó.

No, Sombra no estaba bien. Acababa de ser toreada. Es cierto que no se lo había tomado en serio pero ese error no lo volvería a cometer. Había sido desafiada y eso la hizo sonreir.

 

-Si, amiga mia. Pero tenemos que empezar a pensar en ese firewall que necesitas. Y ya me devolverás el favorcillo más adelante...-

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero que había hecho soldado era tapar la cámara de la habitación que se le había asignado con un post-it. Una polvorienta habitación con cama, armario, escritorio y baño. Nada parecido al apartamento que todos los comandantes habían disfrutado. Eso estaba bien, tampoco lo merecía. Dejó la pesada chaqueta reforzada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Soldado:76, debo protestar enérgicamente sobre el bloqueo de imagen. Si desea privacidad, la cámara puede ser exclusivamente térmica, de manera que no sienta invadida su privacidad- El viejo soldado esperaba protestas pero la alternativa era muy buena. ¿Cuantas de las funciones de Athena seguirían activas?

 -¿Puedo crear un perfil específico sobre esta habitación?- Preguntó el soldado mientras miraba el estado del baño. La ducha era más grande que la mayoría de las que había encontrado en los cuchitriles de los últimos 5 años.

 -Por supuesto, están posibles para su modificación temperatura ambiental, temperatura de agua, intensidad lumínica, hilo musical, limpieza y suministros personales. Respecto a la seguridad, se le permite poner una contraseña de acceso y también restringir la monitorización y el audio- Informó servicialmente Athena.

 Suficientemente privado, pensó el soldado. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía que él estaba en Gibraltar. Tampoco quién era realmente -¿Quién tendría acceso a las filmaciones y audio si solicito su restricción?- preguntó Soldado: 76. No podía ser todo tan fácil.

-Este tipo de datos sólo estarán disponibles para Winston, dado que actualmente es la mayor autoridad en el Observatorio de Gibraltar. En caso de afectar a su identidad, será necesaria su autorización previa, Soldado: 76.

 Vale, esto era demasiado bueno. Ahora tenía que encontrar dónde estaba el truco.

Por ahora, quitaría el papel de la lente de vigilancia.

 -También necesitaré información sobre: tallas de torso, pantalón y calzado; alergias alimentarias; alergias químicas y medicación en activo.

 Soldado:76 se mantuvo en silencio.

Aun no había decidido si ingresaría en esta pantomima llamada Overwatch. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que debía derribarlo él mismo. Jamás permitir que levantara cabeza, antes de volverse a convertir en una organización tutelada por un ente político.

 Volver a ser manipulada.

 Aun así, necesitaba ropa, iba a comer, y definitivamente no iba a matar a Oxton, o Ziegler, ni tampoco Winston. La conversación que estaba por llegar le hacía hervir la sangre. Le hubiese agarrado por las solapas y zarandeado hasta haberle arrancado la cabeza a Winston. ¿Reconstruir Overwatch? ¿Para qué?

¿No había visto lo sucedido con el antiguo Overwatch?

Moviendo los hombros para liberar tensión inconscientemente gruñó

 Su cabeza iba demasiado rápido, siempre buscando acciones y consecuencias, valorando, sopesando, decidiendo.

 Juzgando.

 Ya no era su función.

 Y si lograba mantener el perfil bajo, de hecho podía controlar que NeOverwatch no se convirtiese en el podrido cáncer de hace 6 años.

 En cuyo caso él mismo se encargaría de derribar desde dentro.

 

-¿Soldado:76?- preguntó pacientemente Athena.

 Ah, si, Athena la chantajista. Si quería recuperar la información perdida de #Enar# deberá ingresar en Overwatch.

Athena es una fuente muy fiable de información. Y aunque pertenecer a un grupo tiene sus inconvenientes, también aporta ventajas.

Definitivamente, si al final no le gusta el camino que toma Overwatch mejor estar dentro que fuera…

Sonríe de una forma torcida y sin humor. Ahora mismo tampoco está como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

 

La decisión está tomada.

 

-XXL, L, 46, ninguna, ninguna, ninguna- dijo con voz segura Soldado: 76.

 -En media hora estará todo disponible en la sala de suministros. Y ahora… ¿por donde quiere empezar, Soldado: 76?- preguntó Athena amorosamente.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________

La sala de suministros no había sufrido modificaciones. Era una habitación grande con una serie de ventanas dispensadoras que daban a una mesa baja con tope. Al lado de cada ventanilla había un teclado digital. En su momento álgido, el Observatorio de Gibraltar había acogido a más de 300 almas, y cada una de ellas pasaba por esta sala para recoger las cosas que tenía asignadas.

Athena a veces daba auténticas sorpresas, como las espuelas que durante años vistió McCree.

O el surtido imposible de tes de Ana.

O su maldito abrigo de Comandante.

 

Oyó unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

Su primer instinto fue huir, pero recapacitó. El único sitio por donde podía salir de la sala era la puerta que daba al pasillo, así que realmente no iba a esquivar al visitante que se acercaba. Era Lena, con toda seguridad.

Suspiró y se removió, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

 

-¡Oh, hola!- Sonrió Lena haciendo un gesto con la mano. Sólo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza de Soldado: 76.

-¿Estás aquí por los suministros?- Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. ¿Qué más se podía hacer en esta jodida sala? El soldado rodó los hombros y musitó una breve afirmación. Estaba deseando poder irse, pero no se movió. Para evitar que viese sus manos crispadas, las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Yo vengo a recoger los suministros de Ángela. ¿Me oíste, Athena?- Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Athena, siguió parloteando. -Ella ahora está descansando. ¿Sabes? ¡Uau! ¡Es cierto, pero si aun tienes esos agujeros de bala en el pantalón! ¡Y mira toda esa sangre!- Oxton se estaba acercando mucho y miraba alternativamente su cara y su pierna.

 Soldado: 76 empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo y desnudo sin su chaqueta reforzada. Era ilógico, lo sabía. Oxton no le iba a hacer daño. Suspiró intentando relajar algo de tensión.

Lena pareció captar su nerviosismo porque retrocedió un paso.

 -Athena es genial sacando manchas de sangre, ya verás- dijo sonriendo. -Me llamo Lena Oxton, pero me puedes llamar Tracer- Le tendió la mano. Soldado: 76 tardó dos segundos en devolverle el saludo con un apretón de manos sólido, esperando que no se hubiese notado el lapso de duda. ¿Qué podía decir? Afortunadamente no se había sacado los guantes. No le gustaba el contacto ni la familiaridad. Pero sabía lo que significaba trabajar en equipo, y eso era confianza y respeto. -Si, te conozco- Musitó Soldado: 76 con voz grave.

 -Si, me imagino que mi nombre estaría en alguno de los archivos robados de las bases de Overwatch, ¿eh?- Dijo con tono socarrón. -Bueno, también soy de las pocas que no se ocultó del público cuando Overwatch... bueno, eso, cuando la cerraron-

 

Cuando la cerraron, dice. Menudo eufemismo, piensa el soldado.

 

Se establece un silencio incómodo y para colmo de males Athena decide que es un buen momento para poner hilo musical para rellenarlo. El soldado suspira. Sabe que está siendo observado por el rabillo del ojo, siendo evaluado. Lena Oxton nunca fue una idiota, aunque quizás le sobrase ímpetu. Y parecía que intentaba formarse una opinión del hombre que tenía delante.

 Mejor no darle más pistas de la ruina de hombre que había sido.

 Que era.

 La voz de Athena lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de derivar a lugares oscuros, anunciando sus pertenencias.

 

Empezaron a caer de la ventanilla de suministros piezas de ropa: camisetas grises y negras de manga corta, y pantalones militares gris oscuro. Pantalones cortos de deporte. Botas de repuesto y calzado deportivo. Pijamas, un par de cinturones. Ropa interior negra.

Una jodida chaqueta deportiva azul con el logo de Overwatch ocupando toda la espalda.

Inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

Siguieron cayendo cosas: champús, desodorante, cepillo y pasta de dientes. Cortauñas, lima, maquinilla de afeitar, cuchillas y aftershave.

 -¡Voy a necesitar más de una bolsa! Exclamó Oxton, que también estaba recogiendo los enseres de Ángela, colocándolo todo ordenadamente. El par de batas blancas ya ocupaban buena parte de la bolsa. Aprovechó que no tenía el ojo de Oxton encima para meterlo todo deprisa y corriendo en la bolsa, tirando la chaqueta en la ventanilla de reutilizables. No la quería ni cerca.

 Antes de poder salir por la puerta, Oxton le llamó.

 -Sé que te sientes incómodo. Diablos, ¡durante unos días todos vamos a estar incómodos!- bufó Lena, apoyada en la mesita expendedora en una postura relajada -Pero quiero que sepas que de verdad tienes una oportunidad aquí para hacer algo bueno. Que eres bienvenido sea cual sea tu pasado. Quiero decir, no puede ser peor que el de McCree...- Casi la podía ver rodas los ojos.

 

-Gracias- susurró el soldado antes de irse. Pero Oxton tenía buen oído.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Winston y Ángela habían acabado de poner la mesa mientras Lena estaba sirviendo los sándwich fríos de pollo y la ensalada de arroz. Le pidieron a Athena que avisara a Soldado: 76 para comer y se sentaron en la mesa, mirado todos hacia la puerta.

Estaban nerviosos, expectantes. Silenciosos.

 -Soldado: 76 lamenta comunicar su ausencia durante el desayuno, comida, merienda y cena- informó Athena.

 -¡Oooooooooooooh...!- corearon los tres, decepcionados. -¿Este hombre no tiene corazón? Quiero decir, tuve una charla inspiradora con él!- gimoteó Lena, jugueteando con el tenedor. Winston procuraba que la montaña de su propia comida no cayese de la mesa.

 -Parece un hombre muy hosco, debe haber trabajado solo toda la vida- comentó Ángela entre bocado y bocado. -No dudo de su profesionalidad, no me entendáis mal. ¡Estoy viva y entera gracias a su intervención! Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás necesitará aprender a trabajar en equipo, y no se si estamos preparados para ello. El Comandante Morrison siempre fue un líder inspirador, sabía sacar lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, hacernos encajar- Suspiró. Pese a que el dolor por la pérdida de sus amigos ya había desaparecido, siempre se ponía triste al recordar sus muertes. E indignada cuando recordaba cómo habían dejado su reputación por los suelos. Y finalmente culpable. Aunque siempre afirmó que no se creía una palabra de toda la porquería que habían sacado los medios de comunicación, siempre albergó una minúscula duda.

 Ella había sido testimonio de una de las grandes broncas entre Gabriel y Jack, y había sido terrorífica.

 -Pero el Comandante Morrison nos enseñó mucho, y bien- Sonrió Lena, aunque faltaba sol en su sonrisa. -Verás que podemos hacer mucho aquí, ¡Y tu ayuda también va a ser inestimable! ¡Explícale, Winston, lo que pasó en Djibouti!!-

 Winston estaba más callado de la habitual, remojando sus hojas de ficus en crema de plátano, hasta que el codazo de Lena le devolvió al presente.

 -¡Hey Winston! Te veo en la parra- Lena le guiñó un ojo, cosa que normalmente a Winston le daría una sonrisilla tonta, pero se la quedó mirando, agobiado. No debía decir nada sobre lo que sabía. De hecho, ¿con quién podría hablar del tema sin poner en riesgo su secreto? -Eh, si, esto… ¿Djibouti dices?- Ángela también lo miraba atentamente.

 -Desde que entró Soldado: 76 por la puerta has estado más callado de lo habitual, ¿estás bien?- Lena lo conocía muy bien. Diablos, ¡demasiado bien!

 -¿Y tú, Ángela? ¿Como te encuentras? Temí que te hubiesen herido...- Winston se recolocaba las gafas mirándola con curiosidad. Ángela estaba dando buena cuenta de la cerveza fría. -Bueno, de hecho me golpearon en la cara, pero Soldado: 76 ha creado unos emisores bióticos que imitan lo suficientemente bien mi tecnología y la verdad es que me encuentro recuperada- Ángela se acarició la cara, empezando a explicar cómo había ido el rescate. Winston escuchó atentamente, haciendo preguntas puntuales. Cuando llegaron a la parte tecnológica de los emisores, Ángela y él empezaron a perderse en los detalles.

 -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ángela? ¿Te unirás a nosotros?- Lena se moría de ganas de tenerla en el equipo. Y aunque no lo reconocería nunca, había echado de menos a sus antiguos amigos. Hay cosas que los civiles simplemente no entienden. Winston también apreciaba el gran talento de Ángela, y su espíritu comedido en contraste con Lena. ¡E incluso había podido aportar su granito de arena en la creación del caduceo!

 -Si, es demasiado arriesgado volver a Suiza. No quiero poner en peligro a mis compañeros y por otra parte durante un tiempo parece que voy a necesitar protección, si es que puedo contar con vosotros...- No era necesario herir a sus amigos diciéndoles que no creía en su proyecto. El tiempo demostraría si ella estaba en lo cierto o por el contrario valía la pena el tiempo y el esfuerzo.

 Esperaba que fuese mejor que la última vez...

 -Ángela, cielo, eres bienvenida entre nuestras filas, aunque sea de forma temporal. ¿Verdad, Winston? ¿Athena?- Lena tenía cogidas las manos de Ángela y Winston, mirándolos con alegría. Hasta que se percató de la crema de plátano que ahora también pringaba su mano...

 -Por supuesto que si, es un placer volverla a tener entre nosotros, doctora Ziegler. Espero que con usted a bordo la salud del equipo mejore al menos un 72%- Athena siempre echaba mano a las estadísticas cuando quería tener razón.

 Ángela y Lena dejaron a Winston acabando con la gran cantidad de comida que aun tenía por delante, aunque antes de marchar, Lena se acercó al oído de Winston y susurró -No te creas que no me he dado cuenta del cambio de tema, hombretón-

 Winston agradeció la partida de Lena. Los pelos de la nuca y los antebrazos se le habían puesto de gallina con el susurro, y nunca sabía si un día de estos su propio cuerpo lo iba a delatar.

 Maldito corazón...

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ángela recordó el comentario de Athena sobre la salud del equipo mientras vomitaba hasta la primera papilla en una esquina, salpicando las botas de Soldado: 76 (mierda...). El flato la estaba matando.

 El soldado, a su lado, no dejaba de cagarse en todos y cada uno de los presentes, aliados y enemigos. Afortunadamente el hombre era un ejército en sí mismo y no parecía corto en munición. La carga seguía asegurada aunque no avanzaba, y empezaba a haber una desagradable cantidad de cadáveres a su alrededor.

 Una calle más allá, Winston lloriqueaba por una importante rampa en la pantorrilla mientras Lena le intentaba dar un rápido masaje muscular.

 Winston, Tracer y Soldado: 76 no dejaban de gritarse, pese al filtro de Athena.

 

Si esto seguía así, acabaría en tragedia...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Si, llego tarde. Y a mediados de enero tengo exámenes, así que no habrá nuevo capítulo hasta entonces. Se que me enrollo mucho pero para mí es muy importante las motivaciones, las opiniones que tienen unos de otros, las relaciones que existen y las que se crean. Además me encanta escribir sobre las cosas cotidianas, y por eso me he decidido a describir los pormenores del Observatorio Gibraltar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que saben sus propios puntos débiles, deben hacer algo al respecto.

Soldado: 76 golpeó fuertemente la pared del Wing-CO-11 segundos después de cerrarse la puerta lateral, dejándolos a todos dentro, a salvo y con una hora de viaje.

-¡¿Flato?! En serio, ¡¿cómo te lanzas al campo de batalla sin estar físicamente en forma, Ziegler?! ¡TÚ eres la doctora y, de hecho, quien debería haber comprobado la salud del equipo antes de salir!- No gritaba, pero el medio tono, duro y cabreado imponían quizás más.

Ángela ya tenía una cerveza en la mano y daba buena cuenta de ella. Claramente no le había sentado bien el exabrupto del soldado -Claaaaro, como que TÚ te vas a dejar hacer unos chequeos, ¿verdad?- le reprochó con ironía, ligeramente doblada y haciendo presión en su costado con la mano para aliviar el dolor. -Pues sin revisión médica no hay chips génicos que me permitan detectar vuestra posición y, por tanto, impulsarme con el sistema Valkyrie. Así que dime, genio, de qué me va a servir correr? ¿Te crees que mi vista atraviesa las paredes?-

-Doctora Ziegler- interrumpió Winston -ciertamente nos podríamos hacer unas revisiones médicas antes de la siguiente misión. Tenemos que trabajar mejor juntos y se ha demostrado que nuestro rendimiento físico deja mucho que desear- Winston se recolocó las gafas, maldito tic nervioso. Intentaba ser conciliador, pero claramente él también estaba de mal humor.

-Bueno, quizás es un detalle que deberías haber pensado antes de aceptar una misión, ¿no?- Los comentarios del soldado con Winston eran hirientes, tenía los brazos cruzados y se encontraba apoyado en la pared del aeroplano en una postura casual, pero la tensión en los hombros era evidente para cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara -¿Exactamente hace cuanto que no pisas el gimnasio? ¿Seis años?- Winston se encogió un poco. Tenía razón, se había abandonado hacía mucho. Sólo el asalto de Talon sobre el Observatorio de Gibraltar lo hizo reaccionar, pero pese a que los primeros días estaba muy motivado, era realmente aburrido entrenar solo y sin un objetivo concreto.

Soldado: 76 no se quedó ahí , su voz grave, dura, mordaz -¿O tenias prisa por demostrar algo? No sé, cómo que el nuevo y flamante Overwatch no es más que una panda de mamarrachos incompetentes...-

-¡Eh! ¡No le hables así a Winston!- Y ahí estaba Lena Oxton, defendiendo a capa y espada a su mejor amigo, claro que si. Soldado: 76 podía respetar a Oxton. Seguía siendo una piloto excepcional. Estaba en forma. Ejecutaba perfectamente las órdenes y seguía siendo un pelo demasiado temeraria para su gusto. Pero era eficiente.  
La eficiencia era un rasgo escaso en NeOverwatch, al parecer...

Lena se plantó delante de Winston. -¡¿Te crees que es muy fácil liderar un equipo de desconocidos?! ¡Tomar las decisiones es la parte más difícil del trabajo! Pero qué va a saber TÚ sobre trabajar en equipo, siendo un lobo solitario... - Lena movía el dedo índice derecho como una batuta acusadora entre el Soldado y el cielo. Si, estaba cabreada, y eso incendiaba aún más a Soldado: 76.

-A veces hay que actuar donde la ayuda es necesaria pese a que nos coja en un mal momento. ¿Sabes por qué, cielo?- Brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cejas fruncidas, miraba directa y desafiante -Porque al mundo le importa una mierda si esa gente sobrevive o si son masacrados en medio del desierto. Nadie ha movido un dedo para ayudarlos, ni siquiera su propio gobierno. ¡Nadie excepto nosotros!- Ahora Oxton parloteaba a toda velocidad sin trabarse ni una sola vez con esa vocecita aguda suya.

-Y a veces cribar cual es la misión más importante y decidir el momento para ayudar no es fácil, ¡y pueden haber errores porque somos humanos!- Miró a Winston un momento y palmeó su brazo. -Bueno... Winston es un gorila... ¡pero ya me entendéis! ¡Alguien debe tomar esa decisión! Así que si no tienes ninguna crítica constructiva sobre la forma de liderar de Winston te sugiero que cierres la boca, Soldado: 76- Lena acabó su discurso con los brazos en jarras y la mandíbula alzada.

Winston no sabía dónde esconderse después de este discurso, de la férrea defensa de Lena. Su corazón latía cálido, pero al mismo tiempo temía la reacción del soldado. De Jack Morrison. Oh, joder, Lena había intentado dar una lección a un maestro en el arte del liderazgo y la… bueno, iba a añadir diplomacia, pero parece ser que el hombre iba escaso de eso, últimamente.

El soldado estaba estupefacto. Y aunque por fuera quizás parecía quieto, por dentro sus pensamientos se desarrollaban a la velocidad de la luz:  
Incompetencia, pura y simple.  
Si golpeo lo suficientemente duro a Winston, ¿se volverá más tonto o más listo?  
¿O mejor me voy? Pero entonces me quedo sin mi jodido premio...

Athena interrumpió su línea de pensamientos -La sala de reuniones estará lista para vuestra llegada con planes de entrenamiento y dietas personalizadas, así como un nuevo surtido de utensilios químicos y médicos. Propongo revisarlos concienzudamente para su ampliación- Y con voz lastimosa, añadió -Winston, me temo que lo que te he preparado no te va a gustar…-

Winston suspiró. Suspiraba mucho, últimamente.

-¡No te preocupes, Athena!- Lena le pasó el brazo por la espalda a Winston hasta donde le permitió su diámetro -¡Winston estará 100% apoyado y atendido!- Y le guiñó el ojo a Winston. Él sonrió, con esa gran boca suya. Se recolocó una vez más las gafas, muy consciente de su propio tamaño.

Oxton se fue a pilotar el avión mientras el resto se abrochaba los cinturones. Winston reflexionó sobre las palabras de Lena. Él había hecho la rellamada. Al hacerlo, se había erigido como el líder del nuevo Overwatch. En su momento pensó en todo lo bueno que podían hacer, y la infraestructura ya la tenían, más o menos.  
Bueno, menos de lo que había creído en su momento…  
Al ser quien lideraba el pequeño equipo hasta ahora formado por Lena y él mismo, era quien había estado tomando las DECISIONES.  
Si, si, DECISIONES, con mayúsculas.

Al principio tenía miedo de enviar a la muerte a Lena. Luego también se añadió McCree, que había desaparecido hacía tantos años. Aunque avisó que no cruzaría el charco, también estuvo abierto a investigar y ayudar a Winston. Él tenía su propia agenda, pero podía converger con la de Winston. Un mes más tarde, Reindhar Wilheim le había llamado. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero no con una disponibilidad del 100%. Decía disfrutar de su retiro sin estar a las órdenes de nadie.  
A Winston le tranquilizó que estuviera con Brigitte.

Habían hecho pequeños avances, pero nadie había salido herido. Los avances eran pequeños porque los objetivos eran pequeños, sencillos.  
Y las vidas de sus amigos siempre tendrían prioridad para él.  
Las DECISIONES se tomaban según su escala de valores. Y la vida de sus amigos y la suya propia tenían prioridad 1.  
Al fin y al cabo, si ellos morían, la resurrección de Overwatch habría fracasado.

Pero Soldado: 76, no, Jack Morrison había vuelto. Estaba vivo.

Y ahora todo le parecía corto, pequeño, escaso, cutre, vergonzoso. Y a cada paso que tomaba sólo podía pensar “¿por qué no toma el liderazgo del equipo?” Nadie se opondría y a él le quitaría el enorme peso de la responsabilidad. Él no quería tomar las decisiones, pero en ese momento tampoco había nadie más para tomarlas.  
Pero dos días más tarde de la llegada de Soldado: 76, de Jack Morrison, Winston ya había visto que el hombre había sufrido un importantísimo cambio.

Se había convertido en un gruñón arisco y solitario. Y no estaba dispuesto a liderar nada.

Apenas toleraba la presencia de sus antiguos amigos.

Él había sido el líder de Overwatch durante dos décadas. ¿Cómo se suponía que Winston podía siquiera competir en la misma liga?

-Escuchad- dijo con voz alta y clara Winston. -Cuando lleguemos al Observatorio, 30 minutos de descanso y después nos reuniremos en la sala, tal y como ha dicho Athena. Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero quiero de cada uno de vosotros como mínimo una propuesta de mejora- Miró a cada una de las personas del avión. Al menos nadie se negó.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Todo el mundo se duchó nada más entrar en la base. El calor de agosto era sofocante y húmedo, y les dejaba con la sensación de ropa pegajosa y olor a sobaco.

Ángela caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de reuniones con una taza de café en la mano. Se encontró con el soldado y aprovechó para disculparse por vomitarle sobre las botas. No obtuvo más que un asentimiento con la cabeza aun con el visor táctico. Se preguntó brevemente si con la idea que quería proponer vería la cara del hombre que se escondía detrás de la máscara. Más allá, la camiseta de manga corta le iba un poco holgada, aunque correcta de hombros. También se percató de un gran número de cicatrices gruesas en los brazos. Posiblemente era un veterano de las guerras ómnicas. Y vestía pantalones militares largos, con lo que un examen a primera vista delataba poco. A Ángela no le sorprendió.

Se preguntó si alguna vez había trabajado para Overwatch.

En la sala ya se encontraban Lena y Winston, con el pelo totalmente desmelenado y húmedo, y oliendo a una extraña mezcla entre jabón y gorila mojado. Ángela sabía que no había nada similar al olor de gorila mojado. Una vez lo hueles, lo reconoces.  
El logo de Athena brillaba en la pantalla principal.  
Ángela sonrió.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, Winston tomó las riendas de la reunión.  
-La misión de hoy ha sido un éxito marginal. Hemos logrado entregar la carga, pero en sí el equipo necesita mejorar; yo el primero- Se recolocó las gafas -Por ese motivo pido vuestra colaboración. Creo que es importante que escuchemos las propuestas de todo el mundo, y también en que los acuerdos se mantengan para todos- No quiso mirar a Jack Morrison, porque si lo hacía sabía que su propia cara le delataría.

-Recordareis que he pedido una propuesta de cada uno de vosotros, así que empezaremos por Athena, que tiene relación directa con lo vivido hoy- Todos giraron la cabeza para mirar la pantalla donde se encontraba e logo de Athena pese a que las cámaras integradas en las paredes eran sus ojos. Era instintivo.

-Gracias, Winston. Efectivamente el estado físico de Winston y de la Doctora Ziegler deben mejorar. Por eso propongo una serie de rutinas de ejercicio y dietas para maximizar el rendimiento. Pero mi propuesta es para todo el equipo. Dado que uno de los puntos débiles sobre el ejercicio es el aburrimiento, ofrezco rutinas cooperativas para ser más amenas, fomentar el trabajo en equipo, la participación y la hermandad. De hecho, físicamente se beneficiaría todo el equipo- Expuso Athena con voz alegre.

Ángela ya estaba mirando las rutinas y las dietas, asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos en general parecían interesados y conformes.

-Yo propongo hacer primero un chequeo médico y de paso implantar el chip génico que me permitirá saber vuestra posición, evidentemente me facilitará una parte importante de la carga física- Casi todo el mundo asintió

-Yo me niego- rehusó el soldado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ángela rodó los ojos; ya se lo esperaba.  
-¿Perdona?- dijo con un tono de voz impertinente -¡Fuiste el primero en quejarse de la falta de chequeos!- La mirada de Ángela era dura.

Athena aprovecha para interrumpir durante el breve momento en el que el soldado toma aire para, seguramente, soltar alguna bordería -Soldado: 76 parece temer por su identidad- Complacientemente añadió -Los análisis no serán contrastados con ninguna base de datos. Así mismo, no se realizarán pruebas que incluyan sacar el visor táctico o la desnudez. Sería suficiente, Soldado: 76?- preguntó con voz azucarada.

El soldado cierra la boca, tardando unos segundos en contestar. Estaba confundido, Athena parecía querer ocultar su identidad más que él mismo, y eso le hizo temer.

-Si, será suficiente- añadió en voz baja.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Suficiente dices?! ¿Ni siquiera una revisión de la vista? No pareces un hombre joven, Soldado: 76. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cuando fue la última vez que te hicieron una revisión completa, señor criminal a la fuga- Hizo un vago movimiento ondeante con la mano -Pero tengo claro que probablemente eres el que necesita la revisión más profunda de los cuatro- Se llevó la taza a los labios, sorbiendo un gran trago de café y mirándolo directamente, moviendo el pie inquieta.

Las fosas nasales de Winston se ensancharon. ¿Olía a coñac?

-La alternativa es no hacerme ningún chequeo y punto- gruñó el soldado. Ángela rodó los ojos y suspiró. El hombre era más terco que una mula. Dio un fuerte golpe con la taza en la mesa. -Está bien, pero ¿harás caso de mis prescripciones?- Y ahora todos miraban a Soldado: 76, que giró la cara.

-Dentro de lo razonable- susurró en una postura defensiva.

Winston interrumpió antes de que el soldado se pusiese de peor humor. -Yo, como Athena, propongo confraternizar. Para ello es indispensable pasar tiempo juntos y tú, Soldado: 76, te pasas el día enfrascado en tus asuntos. Así que propongo compartir nuestro tiempo en la mesa, al menos. Todos.- Winston lo mira intensamente. Lena mira al soldado alzando una ceja, con suficiencia. -Digo yo que al menos te entrará una cañita por esa máscara para sorber ni que sea un zumo...- añade sonriendo.

Y de hecho está en lo cierto. Hay un espacio para una cañita en la máscara. Soldado: 76 tuvo que pasar un tiempo alimentándose de líquidos cuando... bueno, mejor no pensar en ello.

-De acuerdo- masculló. Lena alzó las dos cejas con sorpresa

-¿En seeeerio? Oh, pues nada, ¡le daré buen uso a la licuadora! ¿Has probado alguna vez la comida inglesa?- Dijo sonriente

El soldado ya se estaba arrepintiendo...

Ahora le tocaba a él exponer una propuesta.

-¿La sala de prácticas es funcional? Propongo entrenar para que todos sean, al menos, competentes con dos tipos de arma. También creo necesario conocer algo de táctica militar, si somos un equipo tan pequeño necesitamos entendernos bien con el mínimo de palabras, y que todos sepan cual es su lugar- En realidad ya habían sido formados en ese campo, pero quería que lo tuvieran frescos en la mente.  
Y como había pedido Oxton, era una crítica constructiva.

Por último, la propuesta de Oxton.  
-No puedo ser la única que sepa pilotar. Si me pasa cualquier cosa, alguien tiene que ser capaz al menos de despegar el transporte. Athena puede pilotarlo en el aire, pero el despegue y el aterrizaje son momentos críticos...- Una observación muy interesante, si señor. Oxton era lista, pero eso Soldado: 76 ya lo sabía.

-Existe una pega, además. Winston queda descartado porque existen palancas y botones demasiado pequeños para sus dedos. Lo siento, grandullón...- Lena parecía triste mientras le ponía su pequeña mano sobre la de Winston.  
-Bien visto, Oxton- asintió Soldado: 76.

-Puedes llamarme Lena, ¿sabes?- Dijo con una sonrisa. Solo obtuvo un ligero movimiento nervioso de hombros

-Bien, pues si nadie quiere añadir nada más, esta tarde podemos empezar con unas revisiones médicas y a partir de mañana empezaremos con una semana de prueba, para ajustarnos. Iremos modificando a partir de la experiencia, y necesitaremos unos horarios, pero la cosa promete- Winston sonreía, estaba contento pese a todo. ¿Lograrían llegar a ser al menos competentes?

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Soldado: 76 se encontraba sentado en una camilla de la bahía médica.

Era un pequeño hospital y en su momento había estado totalmente equipado y listo para atender hasta a 120 heridos.

Hoy, muchas de sus máquinas ya no estaban.

Soldado: 76 supuso que la ONU había desmantelado buena parte para absorberlo como recursos propios, o venderlo. Muchos eran piezas de última generación. Algunas incluso eran inventos del propio personal médico de Overwatch. Winston ayudó a muchos de ellos con las partes técnicas que escapaban de su formación médica. Winston había sido muy apreciado por los científicos de Overwatch...

-Me dices al menos tu edad? Me ayudaría a descartar cosas- Ángela tenía que conseguir información como fuese. El soldado suspiró sonoramente –Entre 50 y 65- contestó. Era listo, el cabrón. 15 años es una franja de edad demasiado amplia para buscar pistas sobre su persona en cualquier base de datos.

-Muy bien, chico listo. Quítate el reloj y despliega las manos extendidas- Dijo Ángela profesionalmente. Buscaba síntomas de temblores o atritis, males comunes de la edad. Las manos eran grandes y los dedos huesudos, largos. Uñas perfectamente cortadas. Cortes cicatrizados y piel curtida y agrietada. Un morado profundo en los nudillos derechos, inflamados, probablemente de algún puñetazo, pero no había rotura.

Evidentemente sabía golpear.

Tomó el brazo izquierdo para tomar la tensión. Corazón? Como un tambor: lento y poderoso. Mientras contaba pudo fijarse en algunos detalles más. Los antebrazos eran vellosos, plateados también. Tenía cicatrices de cortes, algunos de ellos eran largos y gruesos, otros finos como cabellos, como los que se cierran con nanotecnología. Y había uno en la muñeca izquierda fino pero profundo, probablemente coincidía con...

Oh, joder, para esto si que no estaba preparada.

Dejó el brazo mientras tragaba y se colocó en la espalda del soldado. Pidió permiso para poner el estetoscopio en su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta. Soldado: 76 no parecía muy contento pero aceptó. Ángela se relajó. Esperaba que su cara no la hubiese delatado delante del soldado, que controlaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pasó las manos por debajo para poder auscultar la respiración y…

Mierda.

Por allá donde pasaban sus manos había tejido cicatrizal. Quemaduras, o tal vez daño masivo. Y heridas de bala también, por supuesto. Como ya pensó, coincidente con un veterano. Dejó inmóviles las manos en el momento en el que el soldado dio un respingo y se puso rígido.

-¿Sientes dolor o el estetoscopio está frío?- disimuló Ángela. Volvió a mover el estetoscopio por la espalda del soldado mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

-Respira profundamente- Aprovechaba el movimiento para palpar el tejido, destrozado bajo sus dedos. Costaba hacerse una idea del área afectada. ¿Ocupaba toda la espalda? ¿Podría haber metralla incrustada aun? Aun estaba ligeramente inflamado, así que no podía tener más de 10 años. Un examen visual le había ayudado mucho en la datación, pero era consciente que no iba a tener esa suerte.

Tal y como el soldado defendía su identidad, la revisión de vista, oído y boca tendría que esperar a un infarto. Y con ese corazón era poco probable. Al menos los pulmones tenían una capacidad envidiable…

-Túmbate, voy a palpar el abdomen. Si, con la camiseta puesta. Sé que te gusta complicarme el trabajo- dijo Ángela, sabiendo que había una negación en camino.

El soldado apenas se dejó desabrochar el pantalón, gruñendo. En el abdomen había escaso vello. Pero por supuesto, el cabrón tenía unos marcados abdominales, sólo deslucidos por la piel ligeramente desprendida. Parecía corresponder a algo más que a la edad. Soldado: 76 tenía una constitución grande, ancha, pero parecía haber perdido peso en los últimos tiempos. Probablemente ser un criminal buscado no ayudaba a mantener una dieta saludable, pero Ángela era más propensa a pensar que con unas heridas como esas, debía haber estado meses ingresado en un hospital, inmovilizado.

Oh, y otra cicatriz de un balazo. Qué sorpresa, piensa con ironía.

-Ya puedes incorporarte- Dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse con la mano en las lumbares. Se sorprendió que no rehuyera el tacto.

Empezó la revisión de las rodillas. Pese a que bajo el tejido notaba algunas costras en las piernas, los reflejos eran buenos y la postura correcta.

-¿Alguna enfermedad que deba conocer? Pies planos, cirrosis, juanetes…- Ángela sonrió ante el bufido del soldado mientras tomaba notas.

-No, pero confío en que seguirá el código deontológico y que la información que ha obtenido no sea compartida bajo ninguna circunstancia- dijo seriamente Soldado: 76. El tono era plano, no contenía ningún tipo de amenaza.

-Soy la doctora de guardia, código deontológico incluido- dijo mientras preparaba los viales para los análisis de sangre. Pinchó en la vena previamente desinfectada -Una vez tenga los resultados vendrán las vacunas y el chip génico, seguramente en un par de días- Al acabar agitó los viales y los colocó en una nevera de puerta acristalada. -Y con esto hemos acabado- Le entregó una piruleta roja. Parecía ridículamente pequeña en sus manos. -Todos los buenos chicos tienen piruleta de premio, así que no te quejes. Dijo Ángela acompañándolo hasta la salida.

Sorprendentemente Soldado: 76 se fue, piruleta en mano.

 Esperó un par de minutos apoyada en la puerta. Ángela tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Athena, abre mi perfil médico y añade todas las siguientes anotaciones sobre el paciente Soldado: 76. Ah, y por cierto, búscame los 5 mejores libros sobre depresión, trastorno de estrés post-traumático y tratamiento psiquiátrico para suicidas.-

 

 


End file.
